The new commander
by ursula iguaran
Summary: Après Alie, Clarke, Octavia et Indra partent chercher de nouveaux natblidas alors que Bellamy et le reste du groupe retournent à Arkadia, prévenir Raven de la menace imminente. Là où va Clarke, Lexa n'est jamais loin, même après sa mort. "Death is not the end".
1. Chapter 1

**The new commander**

Octavia se précipita vers l'escalier. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, s'éloigner de son frère ainsi que de son groupe qui célébrait sa liberté retrouvée. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son mentor, Indra. Si Kane avait dit vrai, elle était en train de souffrir inutilement sur la croix. Il fallait qu'elle la sauve à tout prix, elle avait trop besoin d'elle, de sa force et de sa sagesse. Elle courut dans l'escalier, sans se retourner, sans regretter une seconde ce qu'elle venait de faire, tuer Pike en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait «Jus drein jus daun». Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa peine était toujours aussi grande, que cela ne lui ramènerait pas Lincoln et que ça ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, elle s'arrêta net, à bout de souffle. Elle fut prise d'une crise d'angoisse, elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle. Tout en elle n'était que colère et frustration. Elle se défoula contre le mur de l'escalier puis fut prise de nausées. Bien qu'elle n'eut rien mangé depuis la veille, elle vomit toutes ses tripes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle reprit ses esprits et se ressaisit «Indra». Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche et descendit encore plus vite. Fuir. Ne pas se retourner.

Elle arriva au pied de la tour et assista à une vrai scène de liesse, tout le monde était euphorique. Elle circulait parmi tous ces gens heureux et fut emplie d'un sentiment d'extrême solitude. Elle courut vers les croix mais plus personne n'y était cloué. Elle cria «Indra» et un vieil homme lui indiqua de la main qu'elle se trouvait derrière. Octavia la trouva allongée sur le sol.

\- « Indra...are you okay? » (ça va ?)

\- « It couldn't be worse...aouch...but you did it... Your people saved the world. » (ça ne pouvait pas être pire…Mais vous avez réussi…Ton peuple a sauvé le monde !)

Octavia serra les dents. Elle ne les considérait plus comme son peuple depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- «You are my people» (tu es mon peuple) lui dit-elle.

\- « Octavia. You have to go back to them. I can't help you anymore. My body is nothing but pain...Is Ontari the new commander? » (Tu dois retourner auprès d'eux. Je ne peux plus t'aider. Mon corps n'est que douleur…Est-ce qu'Ontari est la nouvelle commandante ?)

\- « No, Ontari wasn't able to take the flame. Clarke...she's the one who took the flame. » (Non, Ontari n'était pas en mesure de prendre la flamme. C'est Clarke qui l'a prise.)

\- « What?...Impossible! She's not a nightblida...she can't...unless... » (quoi? Impossible ! Elle n'a pas le sang noir. Elle ne peut pas…à moins que…)

Indra s'était redressée. Elle réfléchissait et semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait enseigné que la flamme appartenait à la lignée de Becca Pramheda, que seuls les nightbloods pouvaient prétendre à en hériter. Pourtant, elle se rappelait avoir entendu il y a bien longtemps, dans un village proche du sien, une secte qui annonçait une prophétie racontant qu'un jour viendrait celle qui renverserait l'ordre établi. Les membres de cette secte vouaient un culte à une icône, une femme à la peau claire dont l'effigie était les lettres KKS entrelacées. Tout le monde dans son village les prenait pour des illuminés mais à présent elle se demandait «Et s'il s'agissait de Klark Kom Skaikru?»


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du Trône, Bellamy ne savait pas comment agir avec sa soeur pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là sans bouger. Il s'apprêtait donc à rejoindre Octavia lorsque Clarke l'arrêta.

\- « Don't. I will go. I'll talk to her. I think she's not ready to forgive you, for now. And we don't have time for this...We have to hurry. » (Laisse-la. J'y vais. Je lui parlerai. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête à te pardonner pour le moment. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça…Nous devons nous dépêcher)

Elle s'adressa alors à tous :

-« Alie said that there are a risk of contamination from the nuclear plants. In 6 months, 96% of the Earth's surface will be uninhabitable. » (Alie a dit qu'il y avait un risque de contamination des centrales nucléaires. Dans 6 mois, 96% de la surface de la terre sera inhabitable)

\- « What ? » (Quoi ?)

Le bonheur d'avoir été libéré de l'emprise d'Alie ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps et chacun de ses amis se sentit désespérés et abattus.

\- « What are we going to do? » (Qu'allons-nous faire ?) Demanda Abby à Kane.

Clarke réfléchit un instant.

\- « We need another night bloods. The New Commander will help us. If he connect with Becca, maybe we can find a solution. I'll go with Octavia. You, go back to Arcadia. Tell Raven the danger, she will find a way to make sure that is the truth. » (Nous avons besoin d'autres sang noir. Le nouveau commandant nous aidera. S'il se connecte avec Becca, peut-être qu'on pourra trouver une solution. Je pars avec Octavia. Toi, retourne à Arcadia. Parle à Raven du danger, elle trouvera un moyen de vérifier si cette menace est réelle).

Emori s'adressa alors à Clarke:

\- « Alie had some drones, maybe you can use them. I know where you can find two of them. » (Alie a des drones, peut-être que vous pouvez les utiliser. Je sais où nous pouvons en trouver deux.)

Murphy s'approcha d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille

\- « Or maybe we just can leave and let them save the world again? » (Ou peut-être qu'on peut juste se casser et les laisser sauver le monde encore une fois ?)

\- « John, stop playing a fool. You saved us by pomping the heart of Ontari. You are a good guy now. We need everyone. » (Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Tu nous as sauvés en pompant le cœur d'Ontari. Tu es un mec bien maintenant. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde)

\- « You can also go and find Dansha from the Stil Kru. He is one of my client, he bought us a suitcase with the sacred symbol. Maybe, he can help you. » (Tu peux aussi aller trouver Dansha de la Sril Kru. C'est un de mes clients, il nous a acheté une valise portant le symbole sacré. Peut-être peut-il vous aider ?)

\- Thank you Emori.

Clarke embrassa sa mère qui la regarda avec admiration désormais. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son mari en elle. Toujours prêt à défendre le bien commun avant le sien propre. Elle était fière de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue mais se sentait à la fois triste car elle avait conscience de la peine de sa fille. Elle n'ignorait rien de ce qui était arrivée à Lexa à cause de ces quelques jours aliénés. Elle savait que Clarke était attachée à Lexa, elle l'avait remarquée pour la première fois après le missile de TonDC et en avait eu la preuve lors de la cérémonie d'intégration des Skypeople à la coalition. Elle aurait voulu la prendre plus longuement dans ses bras mais Clarke n'était plus une enfant. Déjà, elle se détachait de ses bras et s'en allait.

\- Clarke.

Bellamy la rejoignit. Il lui caressa le visage et la prit par la main.

\- « Be safe. » (Prends soin de toi)

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais le visage fermé et étonné de Clarke le stoppa net.

\- « Bellamy, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Lexa. » (Je suis désolée mais mon cœur appartient à Lexa)

\- « I know...I always knew...but she's dead. » (Je sais, je l'ai toujours su…mais elle est morte.)

\- « Not for me. As Lincoln for Octavia...Bellamy, I love you, but not this way. » (Pas pour moi. De même que Lincoln pour Octavia…Je t'aime mais pas comme ça)

\- « Ok... I understand. » (Je comprends)

\- « I trust you Bellamy. Raven HAS TO find a way to save the world. » (J'ai confiance en toi Bellamy. Raven doit trouver un moyen de sauver le monde.)

\- « Ok, we will go immediatly to Arkadia. » (Nous partons immédiatement pour Arkadia)

\- « May we meet again »

Bellamy la regarda s'en aller, le cœur serré. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que la profonde affection qu'il lui portait n'était pas réciproque mais il avait besoin d'elle. C'était la seule personne qui le comprenait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il avait une grande admiration pour elle, sans Clarke, ils n'auraient certainement jamais survécu. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle représentait pour tout son groupe. Même si dernièrement on lui avait fait de nombreux reproches, chacun avait conscience des nombreux sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour leur permettre d'être en paix. Bellamy avait le sentiment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner d'avoir suivi Pike dans sa folie meurtrière. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour sauver Lincoln ? Il repensait à la phrase que Clarke lui avait dite quelques jours auparavant « Maybe there's no bad guys » (peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises personnes). Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, il fixa Jaha du regard et se demanda ce que son peuple allait décider pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke retrouva Octavia pansant les plaies d'Indra. Elle se précipita pour l'aider.

-« Indra…let me see. Are you okay ? » (Indra...laisse-moi regarder. Ça va?)

La guerrière essaya de se redresser mais son corps était meurtri par la torture qu'elle venait de subir. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de sa blessure à l'épaule et avait été brûlée par l'explosion en sauvant Kane. Bien que tout son corps la fît souffrir atrocement, elle se devait au nom de Lexa, d'honorer son successeur.

« Heda »

En prononçant ce nom, elle se releva avec difficulté. Clarke l'aida à s'asseoir.

-« I'm not Heda. I only used Ontari's blood to take the flame but I took it off. I don't have it anymore » (Je ne suis pas Heda. J'ai juste utilisé le sang d'Ontari pour pouvoir prendre la flamme mais je l'ai enlevé. Je ne l'ai plus désormais). – Dit-elle tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

Indra n'en revenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible. Depuis qu'elle était guerrière, elle avait servi trois autres commandants et avait constaté que seule leur mort avait permis de changer de porteur de flamme. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Clarke observait l'étendue de ses blessures, il lui fallait trouver des remèdes le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Elle eut alors l'idée de l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, l'oratoire sacré de la Flamme. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait de quoi apaiser pour quelques jours ses douleurs. Octavia et Clarke aidèrent Indra à se relever et l'y emmenèrent. Clarke trouva une pommade qui soulagerait ses blessures et lui prit une tenue dans l'armoire des anciens commandants. Indra se sentit un peu mieux et remercia Clarke d'un signe de la tête. Celle-ci la laissa se reposer quelques instants et alla voir Octavia qui découvrait pour la première fois cet endroit. Elle découvrait les peintures au mur et repensait à ce que Raven avait trouvé dans le journal de Becca. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une ingénieur avait pu devenir la première commandante des Grounders. Clarke lui adressa un sourire afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la jugeait pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Pike. Elle lui expliqua la menace qui pesait sur l'humanité et qu'il leur fallait trouver un certain Dansha de la Stil Kru. A ce nom, Indra se redressa.

-« I know him..Ay..I will take you there but we must leave as soon as possible » (Je le connais…Aie…Je vais vous y emmener mais nous devons partir au plus vite.)

Elle se leva et serra les dents. Elle avait encore atrocement mal mais il fallait qu'elle se batte pour son peuple. Désormais, son combat serait d'aider Clarke à sauver l'humanité dusse-t-elle y laisser la vie. Octavia et Clarke voulaient l'en dissuader car elle était encore très faible mais elle était déjà sortie de la pièce et personne n'osait la contredire. Elles partirent toutes trois accompagnées par 6 autres guerriers. Le village auquel elles se rendaient se trouvait à 2 jours d'ici. Elles ne pouvaient perdre de temps. Indra scrutait Clarke pendant qu'elles chevauchaient. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle l'avait alors trouvée faible et empotée. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt que lui portait Lexa car elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui avait jadis ravie son cœur, Costia.

Celle-ci faisait partie de la même tribu que Lexa et Indra, la Tri Kru. C'était une de leurs meilleurs guerrières. Elle était aussi grande qu'Indra et pouvait se vanter de l'avoir mise à terre deux ou trois fois lors de leurs entraînements. Elle imposait naturellement le respect lorsqu'on la rencontrait. Sa chevelure rousse et bouclée ainsi que son regard noir et profond rendaient tous les hommes de la tribu fous de désir mais son être tout entier appartenait à Lexa depuis leur première rencontre. C'était un jour d'automne où Indra et son armée revenaient à TonDC après avoir passé plusieurs mois à affronter les soldats d'Azgeda afin de libérer une vingtaine de prisonniers de leur tribu. Comme d'habitude Costia avait fait preuve d'un grand courage et avait été décisive dans leur libération. C'était la meilleure archère de tout le camp, elle parvenait à atteindre des cibles à une très grande distance permettant ainsi au reste de l'armée d'avancer couvert. Ce jour-là, Anya et son groupe étaient venus en personne pour les féliciter mais aussi pour récupérer les soldats qu'ils avaient fait prisonniers. Anya comptait bien les utiliser comme monnaie d'échange contre une reddition totale de Nia. Lexa était alors la seconde d'Anya. Elle fut missionnée pour aller chasser et ramener de quoi organiser un gros banquet et remercier les guerriers. Costia, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Lexa, s'était portée volontaire pour l'accompagner et lui montrer le chemin vers les clairières où paissait souvent le gibier. Lorsqu'un sanglier s'approcha, Lexa qui voulait impressionner la guerrière envoya sa lance de toutes ses forces mais elle était trop loin et elle avait raté sa cible. Costia lui sourit puis tira une flèche en plein cœur et la bête s'écroula aussitôt. Lexa était impressionnée mais surtout vexée de n'avoir pas pu lui démontrer son habituelle adresse. Elle se rendit compte que la jolie rousse la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Costia s'était alors approchée d'elle d'un pas félin en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« I've never seen you before » (Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.)

Lexa, quant à elle, avait déjà entendu les guerriers parler d'elle et vanter sa beauté. Elle promena ses yeux sur son visage et remarqua une petite cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre. Ce petit défaut la rendit irrésistible à ses yeux et s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte de Costia découvrant pour la première fois la sensualité. Elles avaient scellé leur union deux mois après ce jour devant tout le village et Indra avait été la première à soutenir leur décision. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait à Polis lorsque des années plus tard, Lexa avait découvert au pied de son lit la tête de son aimée, sauvagement assassinée par Azgeda. Indra, folle de rage, avait proposé d'envoyer une expédition pour venger sa mort mais Lexa s'était résignée à favoriser la paix et la coalition pour le bien de son peuple et lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était avant tout dévouée à son devoir de commandante.

Aujourd'hui, Lexa était morte et c'était une toute autre Clarke qui se tenait devant elle. Ses traits étaient davantage tirés. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. De plus, les vêtements de commandants qu'elle portait lui donnaient un air de Valkyrie chevauchant vers la mort. Indra observa ensuite Octavia qui n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis que Clarke était arrivée mais dont le visage montrait une grande détermination. Elle se sentit fière d'être à côté de ses deux femmes admirables et pensa « Ai gonplei nou ste odon »


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait déjà dix heures qu'elles étaient parties de Polis, la nuit était tombée et les chevaux avaient besoin de repos. Indra indiqua un endroit où s'installer pour dormir. Il s'agissait d'une petite grotte où le groupe pouvait s'abriter du vent froid qui soufflait alors. Octavia sauta de son cheval, attrapa une hache qui se trouvait dans une pochette de sa selle et s'en alla chercher du bois en lançant un regard entendu à Indra. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment. Sa colère ne la quittait pas. Elle vit un arbre assez fin pour qu'elle puisse le couper en morceaux mais assez robuste pour que son bois brûle lentement et les réchauffe toute la nuit. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et le caressa de ses deux mains puis approcha son visage de l'écorce et le remercia dans le langage des « grounders » :

-«Mochof »

Puis elle frappa le plus fort possible avec la hache tout en poussant un cri de guerre. Elle avait encore besoin de se défouler. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de nettoyer les plaies de ses points mais elle semblait insensible à la douleur physique. Elle empoigna la hache de ses deux mains et frappa aussi fort que possible, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'arbre tombe au sol. Elle le coupa en plusieurs morceaux qu'elle attacha d'une corde et porta jusqu'au campement. Quand elle y retourna, les autres guerriers revenaient avec le fruit de leur chasse et leur cueillette tandis que Clarke et Indra étaient parties chercher de l'eau à la rivière qui se trouvait un peu plus bas.

Clarke avait toujours un visage fermé, ses yeux exprimaient une profonde lassitude et une tristesse absolue. Elle se pencha pour remplir les gourdes de chacun puis demanda à Indra de lui montrer ses blessures afin de pouvoir les laver. Indra enleva alors tous ses vêtements et Clarke lui nettoya le corps. Indra n'était pas très à l'aise mais elle lui faisait confiance et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'en remettre à elle pour la soigner. Clarke avait souvent aidé sa mère sur l'arche et ne supportait pas de voir quiconque souffrir. Elle se mit à califourchon et essuya les plaies qu'Indra avait sur les pieds et serra les dents en pensant que c'était son peuple qui était responsable de ça. Elle était désolée de ce que Jaha et Alie avaient fait subir à son peuple. Elle leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui d'Indra qui la regardait avec un mélange de gêne et de reconnaissance.

\- « I am so sorry Indra. » dit Clarke.

\- « Clarke, you have to stop apologizing for everything. You are Wanheda and you are NOT responsable for what they did. You must be strong and honor the memory of Lexa. » (Tu dois cesser de t'excuser pour tout. Tu es Wanheda et tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ils ont fait. Tu dois être forte et honorer la mémoire de Lexa)

A ce nom, Clarke se releva et détourna ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes. Indra se rhabilla et s'approcha d'elle. Elle radoucit un peu sa voix autant qu'elle le pouvait et posa une main sur son épaule :

\- « She was the best of all of us. Even if I desagreed with her last choices which are responsables of her death, I think, she was the best commander we never had. Remember that her spirit will live in the next Commander. » (Elle était la meilleure d'entre nous. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses derniers choix qui sont responsables de sa mort, je pense, elle était la meilleure commandante qu'on n'ait jamais eue. Souviens-toi que son esprit vivra à travers le prochain Commandant. »

Clarke se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- « Are you sure ? » (En es-tu sûre ?)

Indra la regarda d'un air interrogatif lorsqu'un bruit derrière elle les surprit. Indra se retourna pour jauger la situation, elle sentit la présence de trois personnes les observant. Elle saisit Clarke par le bras et la fit s'accroupir derrière un rocher. Elle prit sa lance double lame ainsi que son couteau et se tenait prête à se battre. Clarke quant à elle n'avait aucune arme. Elle avait toujours détesté ôter la vie c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter un pistolet avec elle. Mais la voilà à nouveau vulnérable, à la merci de n'importe qui et représentant un poids pour Indra. Celle-ci la regarda et lui tendit sa dague.

\- « Stay here » (reste ici)

Elle avança en se cachant derrière un autre rocher. Une voix sortie de la lisière :

\- « We want Wanheda. Bring her to us and you will live. » (Nous voulons Wanheda. Apporte-la-nous et nous te laisserons vivre)

\- « Nowe ! » (pas question) cria Indra.

Indra se lança vers les assaillants en criant. Elle lança son couteau qui se planta en plein cœur de l'un d'entre eux alors qu'elle esquiva celui que lui lança le plus robuste des trois. Elle blessa le troisième et commença alors une lutte effrénée avec un guerrier bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle était très diminuée mais elle restait tout de même très agile. Sa tactique était d'arriver à esquiver tous les coups qu'il lui portait car elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour encaisser le moindre choc. Il fallait qu'elle le batte par la ruse mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas approcher et ne cessait de lui asséner des coups de plus en plus rapides et violents. Heureusement Indra était très rapide et tâchait de l'éloigner de Clarke. Elle voulait le faire entrer dans la forêt à nouveau car elle savait que la végétation la protégerait. Près de la rivière, elle était trop à découvert. Malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le guerrier qu'elle avait blessé avait pu ramper vers Clarke. Il se jeta sur elle et se saisit de son couteau. Clarke était impuissante face à cet homme qui faisait le double de son poids et qui la plaqua au sol sans qu'elle ne put se débattre. Il passa ses deux jambes autour de son bassin et s'assit sur elle. Il appuya ses pieds sur ses jambes l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Afin d'avoir les mains libres, il ramena celles de Clarke le long de son corps, l'emprisonnant totalement entre ses jambes. Lorsqu'il eut les mains libres, il prit un couteau et promena sa pointe sur le visage apeuré de la jeune femme en partant du front et en s'arrêtant sur sa gorge.

\- « I want the power of Wanheda. » (Je veux le pouvoir de Wanheda)

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke essayait de se débattre mais n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un pouce. Ce guerrier grounder était bien trop fort. Elle ne reconnaissait pas de quelle tribu il faisait partie. Il ne portait pas de peintures blanches, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'Azgeda. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de dégager ses mains ou ses pieds mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'avait plus de forces et était à bout de souffle. Elle sentit un grand désespoir la gagner mêlé d'un sentiment de résignation. Elle allait mourir là à cause d'une satanée superstition. Elle sentit alors la lame déchirer lentement sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et adressa sa dernière pensée à Lexa. Elle la revoyait sur son lit de mort « Don't be afraid…death is not the end » (n'aie pas peur, la mort n'est pas la fin) lui avait-elle dit. Alors elle tâcha de ne pas avoir peur et d'être à la hauteur du courage que son amour avait montré alors. Puis elle sentit un liquide chaud lui éclabousser tout le visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que ce n'était pas son sang mais celui de son assaillant qui venait d'être égorgé par Octavia. Celle-ci renversa le corps du guerrier sur le côté et aida Clarke à se relever. Puis elle demanda où était Indra. Clarke qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration lui indiqua avec la main l'orée du bois. Aussitôt Octavia se précipita pour aider Indra tandis que Clarke, dégoutée par tout ce sang, se jeta dans la rivière pour laver ses vêtements et s'essuyer le visage. Elle frotta frénétiquement de manière à n'avoir plus aucune trace de sang sur elle. Il lui restait une petite plaie sur le cou qu'elle pressa avec un tissu mais elle était sans gravité. Elle avait eu de la chance. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle serait morte elle aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Indra était mal en point. Le guerrier avait réussi à la toucher et l'avait jetée à terre. Il leva son glaive pour l'achever lorsqu'Octavia arriva derrière lui. Elle se lança sur lui de tout son poids le faisant basculer au sol. Il retomba sur le dos et sa tête cogna fortement contre la racine d'un arbre. Octavia se jeta alors sur lui. Elle joignit ses deux mains et frappa aussi fort que possible sur le visage. Le guerrier était inconscient mais elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle continua de le frapper du poing gauche puis du droit tout en criant. Clarke arriva à ce moment-là. Elle essaya de la faire revenir à la raison :

\- « Octavia…Stop it…He's dead » (Arrête ça…il est mort)

Clarke se plaça alors derrière elle et elle passa ses bras autour de son corps en tâchant de l'immobiliser mais Octavia se débattait. Elles se relevèrent toutes deux et alors qu'Octavia cherchait à fuir, Clarke resserra son étreinte et la teint fort dans ses bras.

\- « Shhhhh…I know how you feel…Shhhhhh…It will be ok Octavia. Let it go… » (Je sais ce que tu ressens….ça va aller Octavia. Laisse aller…)

Tous les muscles d'Octavia se relâchèrent finalement et elle serra fort Clarke dans ses bras en laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle pleura de longues minutes ainsi. Elle savait que Clarke était la seule à pouvoir la comprendre. Elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de cher dans des circonstances atroces. Bien qu'elles n'aient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler, Octavia avait remarqué le lien qu'il y avait entre Clarke et Lexa. Elle avait vu comment elle était disposée à tout faire pour protéger la flamme. Elle-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de faire vivre l'esprit de Lincoln. Il avait été le seul homme qui avait compté pour elle. Personne ne l'avait aimé comme il l'avait fait. Il lui avait montré que derrière les apparences sauvages de ce peuple se cachaient de grandes valeurs, une droiture sans faille et surtout une fidélité à toute épreuve. Elle s'était toujours sentie à part et s'était demandée à maintes reprises pour quelles raisons elle était venue au monde mais lorsqu'elle était avec lui, tout lui semblait plus clair. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place auprès de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver de sens à sa vie : Accompagner Indra dans ses batailles ? Protéger Clarke ? Elle se demandait à quoi bon se battre si de toute façon, toute la population allait mourir dans six mois. Pour qui le faire maintenant qu'elle était seule ? Avec qui pourrait-elle savourer le plaisir d'être vivante ?

Indra qui assistait depuis le début à la scène sentit une émotion remonter depuis son ventre mais elle resta bloquée au niveau de la gorge. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis sa plus jeune enfance. A l'âge de cinq ans, elle avait assisté impuissante à la mort de ses parents enlevés par les « reapers » puis à sept ans elle avait dû apprendre à se battre avec de vaillants guerriers. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de faire preuve de ténacité et de rage pour pouvoir survivre aux nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait menées. Aujourd'hui, Octavia la déstabilisait quelque peu. C'était une skaikru mais elle était différente des autres. Elle était d'une droiture et d'une fidélité qu'elle avait rarement vue. Elle avait beau répété que « love is weakness, au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait sa peine. Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Gustus n'étaient plus là. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées. Elle avait la sensation d'être le dernier pilier de sa tribu. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce possible leur indiqua qu'il n'était plus possible de dormir ici. Il leur fallait lever le camp car il y aurait certainement d'autres assauts. Visiblement le bruit avait couru dans les contrées avoisinantes que Clarke était revenue et qu'elle n'était plus sous la protection de Heda. Il leur fallait avancer au plus vite vers la Stil Kru. Les chevaux n'auront eu qu'une heure pour se reposer mais en avançant au pas, ils devraient pouvoir supporter la distance restante. Les trois femmes remontèrent la pente et Indra indiqua à ses guerriers qu'il fallait partir. Octavia ramassa le bois qu'elle avait coupé, il était hors de question d'avoir sacrifié un arbre pour rien. Elle l'accrocha donc à sa selle et sauta sur son cheval. Ils repartirent aussitôt avançant au pas. Clarke était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à Lexa, au fait qu'elle avait failli abandonner le combat quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était épuisée, elle aurait voulu se reposer mais il fallait absolument récupérer le contenu de cette mallette le plus vite possible. Surtout si d'autres guerriers étaient à ses trousses. Elle se demandait si un jour tout cela prendrait fin et si chacun pourrait profiter de la vie comme ils le méritaient. En pensant cela, elle sortit de sa poche la flamme et la regarda avec tristesse. « What a mess ! » (Quel gâchis) pensa-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya ! Merci de suivre cette histoire dont la publication devrait être moins régulière compte tenu de l'arrivée de la belle saison. Désolée d'avance :)**

Ils avaient dû chevaucher toute la nuit ainsi que la journée entière sans s'arrêter de crainte que d'autres assaillants ne se mettent au travers de leur chemin. Tout le groupe était las et semblait dormir debout excepté Indra qui se maintenait droite et alerte. Clarke et Octavia étaient dans un état second et ne s'attendaient pas du tout au spectacle féérique auquel elles assistèrent en sortant de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent à un petit village entouré de fleurs phosphorescentes de toutes les couleurs. Octavia était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait et pour la première fois depuis des jours, on pouvait voir son visage s'illuminer. Elle sauta de son cheval et se précipita pour sentir ce champ de fleurs dont l'odeur embaumait l'atmosphère tout autour. Elle s'arrêta particulièrement devant des lys. Cela lui rappela Lincoln et leurs premières rencontres clandestines. Elle en cueillit une et la coinça dans une des boucles de sa veste puis se remit aussitôt en selle. Quant à Clarke, elle se tourna vers Indra et lui demanda :

\- « Is this Stil Kru ? »

(Est-ce le village de Stil Kru ?)

\- « Not yet Clarke…first there is someone I want you to know »

(Pas encore Clarke…d'abord il y a une personne que je veux te présenter)

Clarke la regarda d'un air interrogateur en fronçant les sourcils. Indra poursuivit alors :

\- « We have to rest and eat or we won't be able to fight anyone. We will leave at dawn »

(Nous devons nous reposer et manger sinon nous ne serons pas capable de nous battre contre quiconque. Nous partirons à l'aube)

Le village de la Stil kru était encore à trois heures de route mais les chevaux étaient bien trop fatigués. Indra leur avait indiqué qu'il fallait absolument une nuit de repos complète. Elle avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'un bon soldat devait être reposé et restauré. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais les lueurs du crépuscule s'étaient déjà assombries…Ils aperçurent un groupe d'enfants jouant à cache-cache derrière des arbres, ils couraient et riaient à pleine voix. Clarke sourit en les voyant. Elle se réjouissait de leur innocence et pensa qu'il fallait absolument ne pas perdre espoir. Il fallait se battre et trouver une solution pour que ces enfants puissent grandir dans un monde meilleur. Elle qui se tenait un peu avachie sur son cheval, se redressa aussitôt comme pour se donner davantage de courage. Comme tous, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi de nuit entière depuis la veille du décès de Lexa.

Alors que le groupe s'avançait vers l'entrée du village, une petite fille blonde avec de jolies couettes aperçut Clarke. Elle resta comme figée, portant sa main à sa bouche comme si elle venait de voir passer un fantôme. La petite fille courut aussi vite qu'elle le put afin de devancer les cavaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du village, la jeune fille avait déjà ameuté tous les habitants et frappait encore à chaque porte criant « She's here » (Elle est là). Indra descendit de cheval et Clarke s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsque la « grounder » lui dit « Wait a moment please » (Attends un instant s'il te plait). Les habitants dévisageaient tous Clarke en murmurant à l'oreille de leurs voisins. La blonde ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Etait-ce le pouvoir de Wanheda qui les intriguait ? Elle l'ignorait mais se sentait mal à l'aise face à tous ses regards inquisiteurs. Les villageois formaient un arc de cercle face à elle puis ils s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer un grand homme roux aux cheveux courts, une barbe rousse assez longue et qui portait une tunique blanche. Indra marcha vers lui. Ils avaient l'air de très bien se connaitre tous les deux car l'homme lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules, la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tout en lui faisant un signe de la tête. Il l'écarta ensuite afin de pouvoir découvrir Clarke. Ses yeux étaient emplis de dévotion. Il s'approcha d'elle et il lui dit :

-« We have been waiting for you for a long time» (Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps)

A ces mots, il posa un genou à terre et s'inclina devant elle. Tous les autres villageois l'imitèrent alors. Indra en fit de même. Clarke se retrouva seule à cheval, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi ces gens-là s'inclinaient-ils de la sorte ? Lexa avait-elle laissé des consignes en ce sens à ce village ou aux autres alentours ? Elle tâcha de sourire et de ne plus froncer les sourcils. Elle chercha Octavia du regard, elle avait besoin d'un appui. Son amie était comme elle, incrédule face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le chef du village se releva et vint aider Clarke à descendre de cheval. Elle eut l'impression d'être une naine à ses côtés, il était immense mais dégageait une telle douceur que Clarke ne fut pas impressionnée par sa taille. Il lui indiqua le chemin afin de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Pendant qu'elle le suivait, tout le monde la regardait en silence cette fois-ci.

Les bâtiments étaient relativement bien conservés même si la végétation avait repris le dessus. Ils pénétrèrent dans une demeure disposant de plusieurs pièces et d'une jolie cour intérieur dans laquelle de nombreux pots de fleurs étaient accrochés au mur. Cet endroit lui rappela Polis car il y avait de nombreuses bougies disposées un peu partout afin d'éclairer les pièces. Le chef de la tribu la reçut dans la pièce principale qui disposait d'une cheminée. C'était le printemps mais les nuits étaient encore fraiches alors les trois guerrières s'installèrent autour du feu. On leur ramena une soupe chaude qu'elles mangèrent avec beaucoup d'appétit. Ce n'était guère plus que ce qu'elles pouvaient avaler. Indra, elle-même avait le ventre noué et n'avait pas retrouvé totalement son appétit. Cependant, elle savait qu'il lui fallait prendre des forces car elle se sentait encore faible. Rufus, le chef du village, la regarda avec compassion. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Indra acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Octavia les regardait attentivement, elle voulait savoir qui était cet homme capable d'adoucir son mentor. Pendant ce temps les yeux de Clarke qui se promenaient sur les murs de la pièce furent attirés par un tableau qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'un autel plein de bougies. Elle finit son bol de soupe puis le posa sans quitter des yeux ce cadre. Elle se leva et alla l'observer. Il représentait une femme blonde qui comme elle avait les yeux bleus et un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre du côté gauche. Le chef se leva également et la rejoignit. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Ensuite il ferma les yeux et joignit ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau :

\- « Since the explosions, my people is venerating this woman. There is a premonition saying that one day our people will be saved by a young blond woman. This woman will have a great knowledge and will be ready to sacrifice herself for the others…Clarke, we've learnt about what you did in the City of Light, that you sacrificed your love for Lexa to save everyone »

(Depuis les explosions, nous vénérons cette femme. Il y a une prémonition disant qu'un jour notre peuple sera sauvé par une jeune femme blonde. Cette femme aura un grand savoir et sera prête à se sacrifier pour les autres…Clarke, nous avons appris ce que vous avez fait dans la Cité des Lumières, que vous avez sacrifié votre amour pour Lexa pour sauver tout le monde)

En entendant ce nom les yeux de Clarke se remplirent de larmes, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Lexa ? Il adoucit sa voix et s'approcha encore. Son regard était doux et rempli de compassion.

\- « Lexa was a wonderful person. » (Lexa était une personne merveilleuse.)

\- « Did you know her ? » (Vous la connaissiez ?)

\- « Yes…my daughter and her were very closed. » (Oui, ma fille et elle étaient très proches)

\- « Costia ?…she was your daughter ? » (Costia ? C'était votre fille ?)

\- « Yes »

\- « I'm sorry. » (Je suis désolée)

\- « Don't be…Death is part of life. We all have a purpose in earth and when our fight is over, we have to let our spirit join the stars. Those who left are still with us. They send us some messages. If you accept this, you will notice them… »

(Ne le soyez pas…La mort fait partie de la vie. Nous avons tous un objectif sur Terre et lorsque notre combat est fini, nous devons laisser notre esprit joindre les étoiles. Ceux qui nous ont quittés sont toujours avec nous. Ils nous envoient des messages. Si vous acceptez cette idée, vous les remarquerez »

Clarke posa instinctivement sa main sur sa poche.

\- « I don't understand. I… I don't believe in this superstition. » (Je ne comprends pas. Je…Je ne crois pas en cette superstition)

\- « So…how can you explain your last moments with Lexa in the City of Light ? » (Alors…Comment expliquez-vous vos derniers moments avec Lexa dans la Cité de la Lumière ?)

\- « That's different but…How do you know that ? » (C'est différent mais…Comment êtes-vous au courant ?)

\- « Well, I am a sensitive man. I can feel your emotion and read into your mind….Clarke, you have to accept your fate. Remember what Lexa told you once : you were born for that. »

(Eh bien, je suis un homme sensible. Je peux ressentir les émotions et lire dans votre esprit…Clarke, vous devez accepter votre destin. Rappelez-vous ce que Lexa vous a dit un jour : « Tu es née pour ça »)

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela alors que Lexa et elle étaient seules à ce moment-là ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son esprit rationnel s'embrouillait. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et la fatigue n'aidait pas. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher, dormir, ne plus réfléchir.

\- « You need to rest Clarke…you are tired and you can't think straight…Sleep on it and we will talk about it tomorrow »

(Vous avez besoin de vous reposer Clarke…vous êtes fatiguée et vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir correctement…La nuit porte conseil et demain nous reparlerons de cela.)


	7. Chapter 7

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec Indra vers une pièce proche de l'autel, Rufus fit appeler une jeune fille pour leur indiquer à chacun une chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer convenablement. La petite prit Clarke par la main ainsi qu'Octavia afin de les mener vers leurs quartiers. En apercevant la sortie, Octavia arrêta la jeune fille et s'accroupit pour lui parler à sa hauteur. Elle lui expliqua en trigedasleng qu'elle préférait dormir dehors et qu'elle devait monter la garde si nécessaire puis elle lui caressa la joue et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui disant « Reshop ». Ensuite, elle se releva et hocha la tête en regardant Clarke en guise de bonne nuit. Clarke lui sourit en retour et lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête qu'elle la comprenait. Depuis son séjour à Polis, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans cette langue et même si parfois il lui coûtait de la parler, elle pouvait tout du moins la comprendre.

Octavia préférait dormir dans la forêt. Elle ne supportait plus de dormir dans une pièce close depuis son enfance enfermée sur l'Arche. Elle appréciait plus particulièrement de sentir l'herbe sous son corps et de sentir l'humidité de la terre. Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'elle fut la première à poser pied à terre. Toute cette nature l'impressionnait encore à ce jour. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder les papillons ni même les petits mammifères qu'elle avait la chance de croiser parfois. La dernière fois, elle s'était retrouvée face à un écureuil roux qui l'avait approchée et avait grimpé sur son dos, se posant sur son épaule et reniflant ses cheveux. Elle avait alors pu le caresser et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il restait encore sur terre des animaux prêts à se laisser apprivoiser. Elle se sentait proche de toute cette nature et c'est aussi ce qui l'avait rapprochée de Lincoln. Il lui avait enseigné le nom de chaque plante en lui précisant leurs vertus médicinales. Elle était fascinée par tout ce que la terre avait à leur offrir et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment l'être humain avait pu construire des armes capables de détruire cette beauté naturelle. Elle trouvait une meilleure compagnie dans la forêt. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une forêt d'arbres centenaires, elle avait l'impression de ressentir l'esprit de ceux-là. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque car elle savait qu'elle serait encore davantage marginalisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sur l'arche, elle n'avait pas pu recevoir de réel enseignement car elle avait dû vivre cachée mais le reste des skaikru avait suivi des cours de physiques et de sciences naturelles assez poussés. Ils avaient des connaissances très pointues et surtout à l'opposé de la culture grounder à laquelle elle s'identifiait davantage car justement il était plus question de sentiment que de raisonnement scientifique. Elle aurait voulu partir, rejoindre une tribu lointaine qui ne vivrait pas dans le conflit permanent mais Lincoln ne lui avait conseillé que le peuple de Luna qui vivait dans un grand lac, sans aucune forme d'espace naturel à part la mer. Elle avait besoin de vivre en paix avec la nature. Elle prit une décision cette nuit-là. Si jamais ils s'en sortaient, elle partirait vers l'est. Elle trouverait forcément des tribus vivant en paix. Ces 12 clans ne pouvaient pas être les seuls survivants sur Terre. Continuer à lutter ne lui convenait pas. Bien qu'elle respectait profondément Indra et tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle et son peuple se fourvoyait, que la vie n'était pas qu'une succession de batailles à mener. Après avoir allumé un feu, elle s'allongea près de celui-ci. Elle prit la fleur qu'elle avait cueillie un peu plus tôt, en huma le parfum puis s'endormit en pensant à Lincoln.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke fut accompagnée par cette petite métisse qui avait une longue chevelure tressée et qui portait une longue robe blanche. Celle-ci la regardait avec dévotion et timidité. Elle n'osait pas poser ses yeux longuement sur la blonde parce qu'elle était bien consciente qu'il s'agissait de l'objet de leur dévotion. En revanche elle lui serrait fort la main et aurait voulu prolonger ce contact mais déjà elles arrivaient à la chambre destinée à Clarke. Celle-ci, regarda la petite, lui sourit et la remercia «Mochof » puis comme Octavia auparavant elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front et entra dans la pièce. Elle découvrit une chambre spacieuse disposant d'un grand lit couvert d'un beau duvet. Elle était étonnée d'en voir un, elle pensait que tout cela avait disparu dans les explosions. Sur le côté du lit, il y avait un petit chevet avec trois bougies et une pile de livres. Elle était trop fatiguée pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait mais elle était curieuse de le découvrir le lendemain. Elle ôta tous ses vêtements en les laissant tomber à ses pieds puis elle s'assit sur le côté du lit. Elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit la flamme qu'elle déposa dans le creux de sa paume. Soudainement elle sentit un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Jusqu'à présent, il s'agissait de sauver son peuple mais là l'enjeu était différent, c'était l'humanité entière qui dépendait d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de cette responsabilité qui reposait sur elle seule. Elle n'avait que 18 ans et elle repensa alors à la phrase que Lexa lui avait dite avant de mourir « Life is about more than just surviving ». Elle en avait toujours été convaincu mais elle avait la sensation que le sort s'acharnait sur elle et que les circonstances l'empêchaient de profiter de la vie. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule après sa mort c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci elle ne lutta pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle serra fort la flamme dans son poing droit tandis qu'elle laissa son corps glisser sous les draps et sa tête se reposer sur un oreiller. Elle en attrapa un autre qu'elle pressa contre elle avec sa main gauche. Elle se recroquevilla autour du coussin plaçant la main droite sur le cœur. Elle laissa aller toute sa tristesse, inondant les draps et étouffant ses sanglots dans les draps. Elle sentit un vide profond l'envahir. Comment pouvait-elle continuer sans elle ? Sans son soutien inconditionnel ? Elle qui lui avait toujours montré le chemin. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre mieux que Lexa, elles étaient toutes les deux leaders de leur groupe et avaient été contraintes de prendre des décisions difficiles impliquant des sacrifices, sans parler des sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et que jamais elle n'avait ressentis auparavant. Elle se sentait perdue et n'arrivait plus à raisonner. Elle ne savait quoi penser de cette prophétie ni même de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la Cité des Lumières. Et si la présence de Lexa n'était que le fruit de sa volonté comme l'était la montre de son père ? Et si elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Cela voudrait dire que l'esprit de Lexa n'était donc pas dans la flamme et qu'il était ridicule de vouloir le protéger coûte que coûte. En tout cas pour ces raisons-là. Pourtant elle ressentait encore la douceur et la force de leur étreinte, la profondeur du regard de Lexa lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées sur les marches. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Epuisée émotionnellement et physiquement, Clarke s'endormit contre l'oreiller en se posant toutes ces questions.

Sentant une présence dans son lit, elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Elle était là, allongée dans le lit, la regardant avec un regard rempli de tendresse. Clarke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Lexa posa son index sur ses lèvres :

\- « Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Clarke…don't be sad. » (Ne sois pas triste)

Elle lui sourit puis elle lui caressa la joue délicatement tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Clarke pouvait y voir toute la profondeur de son âme. Lexa replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis elle lui dit :

\- « Clarke…I was here » (j'étais là)

Mon dieu, ce qu'elle aimait entendre Lexa prononcer son prénom avec cette douceur qui lui était propre !

\- « What ? …when ? » (quoi ? …Quand ?)

\- « Clarke, remember what I told you. I will always be with you… I was here when you stopped fighting against that man in the river...Clarke, you MUST have faith. I've told you that you were special. I always felt it since the first time I saw you and now I know it. You are the chosen one Clarke, the one who will save us. You must believe in you as we all do. You are stronger than you can imagine. »

(Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Je serai toujours avec toi. J'étais là lorsque tu as cessé de lutter contre cet homme près de la rivière…Clarke, tu dois avoir confiance. Je t'ai dit que tu étais spéciale. Je l'ai senti dès le premier jour et maintenant j'en ai la certitude. Tu es l'élue, Clarke, celle qui nous sauvera. Tu dois croire en toi comme nous croyons tous en toi. Tu es plus forte que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

\- « I'm not sure of that…not since you've gone » (Je ne suis pas sûre de ça…pas depuis que tu es partie)

\- « Clarke, I never went away…Don't forget it…I am still with you, now and till the end of time, I will always be with you, in your heart, in your head…Clarke, trust me, I won't let you alone, never»

(Clarke, je ne suis jamais partie…Ne l'oublie pas…Je suis toujours avec toi, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps, je serai toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur, dans ta tête…Clarke, fais-moi confiance, je ne te laisserai pas seule, jamais)

Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, Lexa avait gardé sa main sur sa joue et lui caressait la peau délicatement avec le pouce en la regardant dans les yeux. A la fin de son discours, elle descendit son regard sur sa bouche et promena doucement son doigt sur les lèvres inférieures de Clarke qui frissonna. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser à la fois doux et enivrant qui suspendit le temps.


	8. Chapter 8

Indra suivit Rufus dans une petite pièce où se trouvait au centre une table haute ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque remplie non pas de livres mais de nombreuses petites fioles. Il l'invita à s'allonger et lui demanda d'abord d'enlever son armure, chose qu'elle fit aussitôt sans rechigner montrant ainsi le lien qui les unissait. Elle s'installa ensuite douloureusement sur la table tout en tâchant de ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait. Rufus la regarda faire du coin de l'oeil puis s'approcha d'elle, il lui prit la main et lui sourit afin de la rassurer. Il observa ensuite l'étendue de ses blessures et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la douleur qu'elle avait à l'épaule, visiblement un nerf ne s'était pas bien replacé. Il se rapprocha d'elle, se frotta d'abord les mains puis les lui posa longuement sur l'épaule. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de ses paumes, ce qui commença à la soulager. Il appuya plus fortement au niveau de l'articulation, maintenant fermement son bras. Indra serra les dents, elle ressentit une douleur très vive mais elle n'émit pas le moindre bruit et resta stoïque, «Ste yuj» pensa-t-elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit quelque chose se débloquer. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais désormais la douleur n'était plus du tout comparable. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Rufus d'un air étonné et reconnaissant. Il inclina la tête et lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il alla ensuite chercher une fiole dans la bibliothèque et la lui tendit tandis qu'elle se relevait et se rhabillait.

\- «Put one drop on your shoulder everyday, you will feel better.»

 _(Mets une goutte sur ton épaule chaque jour, tu te sentiras mieux)_

Elle fit tourner ses bras, savourant le plaisir de pouvoir enfin bouger comme avant. Elle s'imaginait déjà mener des combats et reprendre sa place au sein de son clan. Depuis la disparition de Nyko, Rufus était le seul guérisseur qui leur restait mais lui et son groupe avait toujours tenu à rester en dehors des clans. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient isolés et peu sollicités par le reste des grounders mais aucun groupe n'osait les attaquer ou les menacer car ils bénéficiaient, malgré leur dissidence, de la protection de Lexa compte tenu des liens qui les unissaient par le passé.

\- «Thank you Rufus»

\- « I'm glad you came...and I'm glad that finally you believe in what I've told you once»

 _(Je suis content que tu sois venue...je suis content que finalement tu crois en ce que je t'ai dit autrefois)_

Soudainement Indra retrouva le visage fermé qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer et lui dit :

-«You cannot count on Heda no more...She died»

(Tu ne peux plus compter sur Heda...Elle est morte)

\- «I know that...I felt her death and I've seen it in Clarke's mind...»

 _(Je le sais...j'ai ressenti sa mort et je l'ai vue dans l'esprit de Clarke)_

\- «She's not ready to be commander...do you know that? She's weak and she can't fight...the others clans will never accept her authority»

 _(Elle n'est pas prête pour être commandante…Tu le sais ? Elle est faible et elle ne sait pas se battre…les autres clans n'accepteront jamais son autorité)_

\- «Indra, maybe it's time to stop fighting the way that you use to fight...She's got a very strong mind and must of all...she showed Lexa the way for a better world...full of peace»

 _(Indra, peut-être est-il temps d'arrêter de se battre comme tu as l'habitude de le faire…Elle a un esprit très fort et par-dessus tout…Elle a montré à Lexa la voie pour un meilleur monde…empli de paix)_

Malgré le respect qu'elle avait toujours porté à Rufus parce qu'il était le père de Costia, elle n'avait jamais cru à ses prophéties et encore moins à la télépathie. Pourtant, elle commençait à prendre conscience que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être juste des coïncidences.

\- « We need to see Dansha…Do you know what the passcode is ? »

 _(Nous avons besoin de voir Dansha…Sais-tu quel est le mot de passe ?)_

\- « I can't tell you Indra and you know that »

 _(Je ne peux pas te le dire Indra, tu le sais bien)_

\- « She will never guess it… »

 _(Elle ne le devinera jamais…)_

\- « You have to have faith Indra as we all do…Before you leave, you need to see someone and I have to talk with her too. You can rest on Costia's room, I will wait for you at dawn »

( _Tu dois avoir la foi Indra comme nous tous…Avant de partir, tu dois voir quelqu'un et je dois parler avec elle aussi. Tu peux te reposer en attendant dans la chambre de Costia, je vous attendrai à l'aube_ )

...

Dans la nuit, Octavia se réveilla en sursaut, elle fut réveillée par le bruit d'une brindille qui venait d'être écrasée juste derrière elle. En un quart de seconde, elle se retourna l'épée au poing pour menacer cet intrus mais son bras fut saisi aussitôt par une main à la fois douce et puissante.

\- « Luna » – dit-elle étonnée.

\- «You've got good reflexes but not fast enough... I've been here for 5 long minutes...I could have killed you if I wanted, you know?»

( _Tu as de bons réflexes mais pas assez rapides...J'étais là depuis cinq longues minutes...J'aurais pu te tuer si j'avais voulu, tu sais?)_

\- «But you don't want that, miss Peace…What are you doing there? Few days ago, you sent us to the land without helping us, letting us die nearly so why are you here?»

 _(Mais tu ne veux pas ça, madame Paix...Que fais-tu ici? Y a quelques jours tu nous as renvoyés sur la terre sans nous aider, nous laissant presque mourir alors pourquoi es-tu là?_ )

Luna la regarda fixement, arborant un petit sourire en coin. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa le lys qui était tombé au pied d'Octavia. Elle le porta à son nez et respira son parfum sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. En le tendant à Octavia, elle lui dit :

\- «It was the favourite flower of Lincoln» ( _C'était la fleur préférée de Lincoln_ ).

A l'évocation de son amoureux, le visage d'Octavia se referma davantage et elle serra les dents.

\- «You were very closed...» ( _Vous étiez très proches_ ) - dit Octavia d'une voix remplie de douleur.

\- «He was like a brother to me...You are frizzing...Come with me.»

(I _l était comme un frère pour moi...Tu es gelée...Viens avec moi)_

Elle partit d'un pas à la fois assuré et léger en contre bas du village. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Octavia la suivit. Elles arrivèrent à un lac sur lequel se reflétait la lune. Luna ramassa quelques branches et commença un feu. D'un geste de la main et sans rien dire, elle invita Octavia à s'asseoir afin de se réchauffer ce que celle-ci fit aussitôt se frottant les bras et les jambes. Le feu qu'elle avait précédemment allumé s'était éteint sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte tant elle était épuisée par le rythme effréné des derniers jours. Luna sortit d'une de ses besaces une gourde et invita la jeune femme à en boire une gorgée. Le breuvage était fort et Octavia ne s'était pas préparée à avaler une telle dose d'alcool. Elle toussa pendant que Luna la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle lui prit la gourde des mains et en but quelques gorgées sans sourciller pendant que O se remettait de la brûlure de son gosier. Octavia réitéra sa question à propos de sa présence ici. Luna la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux puis lui demanda ce qu'elle savait à propos des natblidas.

\- «Not much...Only what Clarke told us...»

 _(Pas grand-chose…juste ce que Clarke nous a dit…)_

Luna regarda le lac d'un air songeur puis elle but à nouveau. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Octavia et lui confia qu'elle avait été appelée par Rufus.

\- «What do you mean by he called you? How?» _(Qu'entends-tu par «Il t'a appelée»? Comment?)_ lui demanda Octavia.

\- «Meditation» répondit alors Luna d'une voix énigmatique après avoir avalé une autre lichée. Elle proposa à nouveau la bouteille à Octavia qui, sentant qu'elle en avait besoin pour suivre son histoire, accepta et en but quelques gouttes qui lui brûlèrent à nouveau le gosier.

La chef des boat people lui expliqua qu'elle avait été arrachée très jeune à sa famille et qu'elle avait dû suivre un entraînement acharné auprès des autres natblidas ignorant ce qu'était l'affection jusqu'au jour où elle fit la connaissance de Rufus. A l'époque, tous les natblidas devaient être formés à la méditation par lui. Elle découvrit avec lui et surtout sa fille, qu'un autre mode de fonctionnement que la rudesse était possible.

\- «Costia was beautiful but most of all, she was kind and sweet. She always had a smile or a loving look when everyone else was rough. She had this thing in commun with Lexa and it was so wonderful watching them loving each other.»

 _(Costia était belle mais surtout elle était douce. Elle avait toujours un sourire ou un regard aimant quand tous les autres étaient durs. Elle avait cette chose en commun avec Lexa et c'était merveilleux de les voir s'aimer.)_

Elle lui raconta combien elle l'avait aimée, qu'elle était jalouse au départ, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elle la regarde de la même manière qu'elle regardait Lexa, avec cette même étincelle d'amour dans les yeux. Alors pour l'impressionner elle s'était entraînée nuit et jour afin de devenir la meilleure guerrière qui soit au moins pour l'impressionner et obtenir ainsi son admiration. Costia était une guerrière redoutable et même si elle excellait dans tous les domaines elle n'avait jamais apprécié les combats au corps à corps. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était spécialisée dans le tir à l'arc, ainsi elle n'avait pas à approcher son ennemi. Luna l'avait toujours secrètement admirée pour toutes ces raisons. C'était d'ailleurs par amour pour Costia qu'elle avait renoncé à combattre Lexa lors du conclave. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui prendre l'amour de sa vie. Lincoln qui partageait son pacifisme l'avait alors aidé à s'enfuir et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut regagné son peuple qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait tué son frère lors de son premier combat. C'était l'un des meilleurs combattants, meilleur que Lexa. En le tuant, elle avait voulu épargner à cette dernière un combat difficile mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils étaient liés par le sang. En racontant cela, Luna prit une dernière gorgée puis brusquement elle se leva et se dévêtit sous le regard médusé d'Octavia. Elle courut et se jeta dans les eaux cristallines et froides du lac. Elle ressortit la tête après quelques secondes et invita Octavia à la rejoindre mais celle-ci n'avait pas oublié sa fâcheuse aventure avec la créature aquatique rencontrée lors de son premier bain. De plus, elle n'avait jamais appris à nager. Elle resta donc sagement au bord du lac. Elle l'observa nager et s'étonna de la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur elle. Déjà sur la plate-forme, elle n'arrivait pas à la quitter du regard. Lorsqu'elle la vit sortir de l'eau, elle put admirer son corps à la fois athlétique et généreusement pourvu de jolies courbes. Octavia n'avait jamais été proche d'aucune fille et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une entièrement nue. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard mais la jeune grounder exerçait sur elle une fascination totalement incontrôlable. Elle la regarda de bas en haut, admirant la finesse de ses jambes musclées, rougissant en découvrant son bas-ventre puis ses deux seins très joliment dessinés et fut très troublée en voyant la réaction que provoquait en eux le froid de cette baignade. Luna arriva près d'elle et attrapa dans son sac une couverture avec laquelle elle s'enroula, se plaçant près du feu afin de sécher.

\- «You should have come with me. It's very good for the brain, the power of the water is very important to forget and clean your mind, you know? I think you need it now, more than ever. I can feel your anger and your frustration. But you know that you have to accept what you can't change.»

 _(Tu aurais dû venir avec moi. C'est très bon pour le cerveau, le pouvoir de l'eau est très important pour oublier et nettoyer son esprit, tu sais? Je pense que tu en as besoin là, plus que jamais. Je ressens ta colère et ta frustration. Mais tu sais bien que tu dois accepter ce que tu ne peux pas changer.)_

\- «I know that...You know what I keep telling me? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger...»

( _Je sais ça...mais tu sais ce que je ne cesse de me répèter? Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort...)_

\- «It's a good philosophy Octavia and I can see what Lincoln loves in you. You are kind and strong...like he was himself...»

 _(C'est une bonne philosophie Octavia et je peux voir ce que Lincoln aimait en toi. Tu es gentille et forte à la fois...comme il l'était lui-même)_

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, Luna lui replaça une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappée de ses tresses lors de son dernier combat. Octavia en fut très troublée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce contact et encore moins à ce que Luna lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres tout en continuant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle répondit à ce baiser qui contre toute attente avait réveillé ses ardeurs. En quelques secondes, Luna lui avait ôté tous ses vêtements et l'installa sur une couverture près du feu. Elles s'abandonnèrent alors dans une fougueuse étreinte dans laquelle chacune voulut oublier la mort de l'être aimé. O ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais elle avait très envie de Luna. Elle la retourna énergiquement contre le sol, et l'embrassa passionnément tantôt aspirant ses lèvres tantôt entremêlant leurs langues. Octavia put disposer de chaque parcelle de son être entièrement offert, sublimé par le feu qui se trouvait à proximité. Les flammes se reflétaient sur leur peau et ajoutaient quelques degrés à leurs corps brûlants de désir. Octavia abandonna les lèvres de la belle chevelue afin de dévorer sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adonnait à cette caresse et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trouverait cela aussi excitant. Luna gémissait sous chaque coup de langue, elle se cambrait afin de s'offrir davantage, elle ne résista pas et saisit entre ses deux mains la tête d'Octavia l'encourageant à prolonger cette caresse. Elle lui embrassa le front et le haut de la tête puis ramena son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément à nouveau. Elle l'attira toute entière afin de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Elle lui saisit la main droite et lui suça deux doigts qu'elle plaça entre ses jambes. Luna poussa un râle qu'elle étouffa dans les cheveux d'Octavia. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille. - «take me. I wanna feel you deep inside.» ( _Prends-moi. Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi_ ). Pendant qu'elle lui disait cela, Luna écarta les jambes et plaça une de ses cuisses entre celles d'Octavia, elle pouvait sentir ainsi qu'elle n'était pas la seule dont l'intimité ruisselait de désir. Il était temps pour chacune d'obtenir leur libération. Elle sentit Octavia fouiller son intérieur tout en bougeant le bassin contre sa cuisse. Même si elles avaient voulu prolonger leur étreinte, elles étaient si excitées qu'elles furent très rapidement secouées par plusieurs spasmes qui les laissèrent toutes deux pantelantes de plaisir. Octavia, reprenant ses esprits, se blottit contre Luna et ne put retenir ses larmes, elle sanglota et laissa aller toute sa peine entre les bras de Luna qui la serra fort contre elle.

–« shhhhh it's ok…let it go… ».

 _(Chuuu c'est bon…laisse toi aller…)_

Elle la berça longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent.

– « we must go now O. I have to see Rufus and Clarke.

 _(Nous devons partir maintenant O. Je dois voir Rufus et Clark)_

\- « Thank You Luna »

\- « Don't thank me O. Just enjoy the present day. Only this way you will honor the memory of Lincoln... »

 _(Ne me remercie pas O. Juste profite de l'instant présent. C'est uniquement ainsi que tu honoreras la mémoire de Lincoln)_

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux d'un coup lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit de pas très proche et découvrirent en même temps le visage extrêmement fermé d'Indra qui les observait depuis quelques minutes déjà…


	9. Chapter 9

Indra se précipita sur Octavia et Luna comme une furie. Elle tenait fermement sa lance dans sa main droite tandis qu'elle serrait fort le poing gauche. C'est avec un regard empli de colère qu'elle s'adressa à Luna en grognant entre ses dents :

\- « What are you doing there ? Step back, don't touch her ! You pervert…After perviting Lincoln's mind and making him betray his clan, you would do the same with Octavia ? »

( _Que fais-tu ici ? Recule, ne la touche pas ! Espèce de perverse…après avoir perverti l'esprit de Lincoln et l'avoir encouragé à trahir son clan, tu voudrais faire la même chose avec Octavia ?)_

\- « Perverting her ? What are you saying Indra ? » lui répondit Luna, outrée.

( _La pervertir ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Indra ?)_

\- « I can't let that happen » ( _Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça_ ) Dit Indra d'un air menaçant en levant sa lance double lame.

Luna, sans sourciller, sourit et la regarda d'un air provocateur. Elle finit d'attacher sa ceinture et lui dit :

\- « Are you sure that you wanna fight with me Indra ? Are you in condition ? »

( _Es-tu sûre que tu veux te battre avec moi Indra ? Es-tu en condition ?)_

\- « Shut up and take your sword… » ( _Tais-toi et prends ton épée_ ) Grommela Indra qui serrait les dents et empoignait plus fort son arme, la tenant des deux mains.

Octavia, gênée, s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la calmer mais cette dernière lui lança un regard glaçant.

\- « Stay away from that, it's not your concern » ( _Reste en dehors de tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas_ )

\- - « I don't wanna fight with you, Indra…I don't fight anymore…I'm done with it » dit Luna en se dirigeant vers Octavia.

( _Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Indra, je ne me bats plus, j'en ai fini avec ça_ )

Indra, s'élança vers elle et lui asséna un coup de lance que Luna esquiva au dernier moment en la repoussant. Elle saisit l'épée qu'Octavia avait laissé par terre et se contenta de parer les violents coups que lui adressait Indra. Celle-ci avait récupéré la quasi-totalité de sa mobilité et comptait bien se venger de l'affront qu'elle avait commis envers Lexa en s'enfuyant avec l'aide de Lincoln lors du conclave. Par sa faute, celui-ci avait risqué la peine de mort et ce fut grâce à la chef de TonDC et l'appui de Heda qu'il avait eu la vie sauve. Pourtant, Titus avait insisté pour qu'il soit exécuté et qu'on en fasse un exemple de l'impartialité de Heda, que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle était impitoyable et sache ce qui l'attendait s'il prenait l'envie à quiconque de défier son autorité. Lexa avait convaincu Titus de les laisser tranquilles car personne n'avait été témoin de leur fuite à part lui et Indra.

\- « You are nothing but a coward and a treater » lui cria-t-elle avant de s'élancer contre elle en visant son torse.

(Tu n'es qu'une lâche et une traitresse)

Luna, bloqua son coup avec son épée. Elle saisit de son autre main la lance et désarma Indra en un quart de secondes puis lui lança un coup de pied derrière le genou ce qui la mit à terre. Elle lui saisit le bras gauche et le bloqua derrière son dos, l'immobilisant au sol. Elle lui dit d'une voix plus douce :

\- « I don't wanna hurt you Indra…I've told you…I'm done with fighting, I just came to help Clarke because Rufus called me. »

( _Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Indra…je te l'ai déjà dit…J'en ai fini de me battre, je suis juste venue aider Clarke parce que Rufus m'a appelée_ )

C'est alors qu'elle reçut une flèche sur l'épaule et fut projetée en avant. Elle roula sur le côté et saisit l'épée d'Octavia à nouveau. Elles furent encerclées rapidement par dix hommes. Elles se rapprochèrent toutes les trois jaugeant la situation jusqu'à se retrouver dos à dos. Luna rendit à Octavia son épée puis elle s'arracha la flèche de l'épaule. Elle la cassa et ne garda que la pointe afin de s'en servir comme couteau. Ensuite, elle saisit la dague que portait Indra à sa ceinture. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux et se firent un signe de la tête. Indra se tourna alors vers O et lui murmura :

\- « Now, we fight ! »( Au combat!)

Luna lança son couteau à la gorge d'un des assaillants tout en se précipitant sur un autre qui lui asséna un coup d'épée qu'elle esquiva très rapidement. Elle en profita pour saisir son épée et lui planter dans la gorge la pointe de la flèche qu'elle venait de briser. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et d'un coup désarma un autre guerrier qui venait de s'approcher d'elle. Elle lui saisit son épée et le menaça avec ses deux armes. Elle dessina des cercles autour d'elle avec les deux épées tandis qu'un autre s'approchait. Elle se jeta alors sur les deux, se baissant pour éviter les coups de celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche. En se relevant, elle lui ouvrit le ventre de part en part et égorgea celui de droite. Elle venait de neutraliser quatre ennemis en un rien de temps mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de respirer ni de panser sa blessure que déjà deux autres géants se précipitaient sur elle. Comme elle était petite et mince, elle n'avait aucun mal à se glisser sous leurs coups. Ces guerriers étaient si grands et leurs armures si lourdes que leurs mouvements n'étaient pas aussi graciles que les siens. Alors que l'un leva les bras pour tenter de la blesser, elle se jeta sur lui, se baissant au dernier moment et enfonçant la lame de son épée dans son pied gauche. Il hurla de douleur et posa son autre genou à terre. Elle en profita pour se placer derrière lui et lui tordre le coup. Son coéquipier lui tira alors une flèche mais elle se cacha derrière le corps du soldat qu'elle venait de tuer et dont le corps était resté figé, à genou. Elle saisit le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture et l'envoya à son ennemi en visant entre les deux yeux. Elle regarda alors où en étaient Octavia et Indra. Octavia avait neutralisé un des soldats mais continuait à se battre contre un autre. Elle s'apprêtait à venir l'aider lorsqu'elle vit le dernier guerrier à cheval sur Indra, il était en train de l'étrangler de ses deux mains. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put et l'assomma, sauvant ainsi Indra qui se redressa et tenta de récupérer une respiration normale tout en la regardant d'un air à la fois méfiant et reconnaissant. Luna vérifia qu'Octavia pouvait s'en sortir sans elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit O planter son épée dans le torse de son ennemi et la ressortir d'un coup. Octavia alla aider Indra à se relever, puis regarda Luna et lui demanda :

\- « What was that ? » (qu'est-ce que c'était ?)

\- « They are still looking for Wanheda. » (Ils sont toujours à la recherche de Wanheda)

\- « We have to go and protect her » (Nous devons la protéger)

\- « Let's go » (Allons-y)

….

Clarke sentant les premiers rayons de soleil sur son visage se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Etait-elle encore là ? Ou bien n'avait-elle été qu'un rêve ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait bien dormi et se sentait incroyablement reposée. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de retourner à la réalité, elle voulut se remémorer la profondeur de son regard, la douceur de sa voix, la tendresse de ses baisers. Elle tourna la tête en maintenant les yeux fermés. Son cœur battait fort, elle était partagée entre l'envie de vérifier sa présence et la crainte de constater son absence. C'est alors très lentement qu'elle promena sa main sur le côté du lit qui était vide. Rien. Personne. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, déçue. Elle se redressa sur son coude et ouvrit sa main, vérifiant que la flamme était toujours là. Soudainement, la déception qu'elle avait ressentie se mua en un sentiment tout autre. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis la mort de Lexa avait disparu. Elle esquissa même un sourire lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ranger la puce dans son étui. Elle en profita aussi pour regarder les trois livres qui étaient posés sur le chevet. Il s'agissait de 1984 de George Orwell, A la recherche du temps perdu de Marcel Proust et Manuel du guerrier de la lumière de Paulo Coelho. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de les lire mais elle ne fit que feuilleter le premier s'arrêtant sur un passage en particulier. Elle sortit du lit et commença à rassembler ses esprits. Tout le monde comptait sur elle pour trouver une solution, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Accepter son destin, voilà le message de Lexa. Après tout, peut-être était-elle la nouvelle Heda. Lexa lui avait montré la voie et si Dansha leur permettait de trouver une solution afin qu'elle puisse s'implanter la puce de manière plus pérenne, alors elle le ferait. Elle prendrait la flamme à nouveau, accédant ainsi au trône. Elle lutterait pour que la coalition reste en place ce qui devrait laisser du temps à Raven de trouver une solution quand à cette menace nucléaire. Elle sourit car elle pensa alors que Lexa vivrait à travers elle et cette idée la remplit de joie et d'espoir. Soudain un flash traversa son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer mais il semblerait qu'il lui restait toujours des informations contenues dans la puce. Elle voyait une mallette avec une série de fioles. Elle pensa aussitôt au carnet de Becca. Cela devait être le sérum qui lui avait permis de modifier ses gènes. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rufus.

\- « Hello Clarke »

\- « Rufus…Hello »

\- « Can we talk a moment please ? » _(Pouvons-nous parler un moment ?)_

\- - « Of course, come in » (Bien sûr, entre)

\- - « There's something I wanna tell you….I'm happy to see you in a better condition. You seem to have slept well…Hope you had nice dreams… » lui dit-il en souriant.

 _(Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire…Je suis content de te voir en meilleur forme. Tu sembles avoir bien dormi. J'espère que tu as fait de jolis rêves…)_

\- « How can you feel these things ? how can you know my dreams ?

 _(Comment peux-tu ressentir ces choses ? Comment connais-tu mes rêves ?)_

\- « I don't have the time to teach you Clarke, but if you open your mind, if you have faith in what you believe, in what you want…so you can actually get whatever you want…You can't imagine the power of the mind. I can't go with you to Stil Kru because I have to protect my people but I will be waiting for you, you will have some questions and I will be there for you… »

 _(Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'apprendre Clarke mais si tu ouvres ton esprit, si tu as la foi en ce que tu crois, en ce que tu veux…alors tu peux vraiment avoir ce que tu veux…Tu ne peux pas imaginer le pouvoir de l'esprit. Je ne peux pas aller avec vous à Stil Kru car je dois protéger mon peuple mais je t'attendrai, tu auras des questions et je serai là pour toi…)_

Il lui saisit les deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- « I think that you are almost ready Clarke…I can feel your inner peace…That's important…Making peace with yourself, it's the first step and you made it. I'm proud of you »

 _(Je pense que tu es presque prête Clarke…je ressens ta paix intérieure…C'est important…Faire la paix avec toi-même, c'est le premier pas et tu l'as fait. Je suis fier de toi.)_

Elle lui sourit. Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce dont il s'agissait, tout ce à quoi il faisait référence mais elle lui faisait confiance. Il était impossible de ressentir autre chose en sa présence tant la douceur qu'il dégageait était infinie. Ils se regardèrent un court instant droit dans les yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir et Octavia qui l'appelait. Ils sortirent aussitôt de la chambre et virent alors les trois guerrières.

\- « Luna ? What are you doing there ? » (Que fais-tu là?) Dit Clarke qui se rendit compte très vite qu'elle était blessée. Elle alla à son encontre et rajouta :

\- « Let me check this for you…Come in » (Laisse-moi regarder ça)

Luna enleva sa veste difficilement. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur pendant la lutte. Désormais, elle ressentait une très vive brûlure à l'épaule. Clarke déchira un drap et récupéra une petite coupelle dans laquelle elle versa un peu d'eau afin de nettoyer sa plaie. La flèche avait traversé son épaule mais elle n'avait endommagé aucun os, ni le tendon. Il fallait stopper l'hémorragie. Rufus revint avec une fiole qui semblait être un produit coagulant. Il lui versa dessus, arrachant un râle à Luna qui serra les dents et les poings. Ensuite, il appliqua une sorte de pommade et tendit à Clarke un tissu afin qu'elle puisse lui faire un bandage. Indra leur dit alors qu'il fallait partir tout de suite. Certains chasseurs de primes avaient dû se tenir à l'écart des derniers évènements et recherchaient toujours Wanheda. Clarke aida Luna à se relever et à remettre sa veste. Elle était heureuse de la revoir. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Pourquoi avoir épargné Lexa et non son frère ? Pourquoi Lexa l'avait-elle laissée s'échapper ? Si elle était aussi puissante, pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté le destin qui était le sien ? Elles prirent congés de Rufus et du reste du village et remontèrent en selle. Indra demanda à un de ses soldats sa deuxième épée et la tendit à Luna qui la prit à contre cœur, la rangea aussitôt et resta longtemps pensive. Elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient tachées de sang qui s'était incrusté sous ses ongles. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais ôter la vie de quiconque et voilà qu'elle venait de tuer sept hommes. Elle ressentait une extrême lassitude et regardait Clarke. C'était pour elle qu'elle était là, Rufus lui avait certifié que grâce à elle, ils connaitraient enfin une paix durable. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle voulait y croire mais elle n'avait que très peu confiance en l'être humain. Et si cette fois-ci, c'était vrai ? Si enfin, elle pouvait espérer…


	10. Chapter 10

Indra ouvrait le cortège. Elle était suivie de près par Octavia qui la regardait, pensive. Elles n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot depuis le moment fort inconfortable où son mentor les avait surprises, elle et Luna, dans une situation des plus gênantes. Elle ne ressentait pas de honte par rapport au fait que ce soit avec une femme. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune différence et il semblerait que les grounders eux-mêmes n'y accordaient aucune importance. Il s'agissait surtout d'être surprise dans un moment intime alors qu'elle était sensée monter la garde. Elle s'était abandonnée à cette étreinte parce qu'elle en avait besoin, faisant passer son bien être avant son devoir. Elle avait conscience d'avoir déçu Indra par cette faiblesse. Par contre, elle ignorait que celle-ci vouait une telle haine à Luna. Cela n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Elle observait la guerrière. Son visage était fermé. Pourtant Luna lui avait sauvé la vie. Cela devait changer leurs rapports mais Indra n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis quelques heures plus tôt. O tourna la tête et regarda Luna. Elle avait les traits tirés car elle n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit et sa blessure à l'épaule était encore douloureuse. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette posture féline même à cheval. Malgré la chevelure épaisse qui couvrait en partie son visage, elle remarqua le regard posé sur elle et lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin. O rougit repensant à ce moment intime qu'elles venaient de partager. Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que pour Lincoln, c'était certain mais elle avait particulièrement apprécié de vivre cet instant avec elle. Elle se souvenait qu'il parlait d'elle avec énormément d'admiration et de respect. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vue se battre comme elle l'avait fait, elle ressentait la même chose. C'était une guerrière puissante, sans doute la plus forte qu'elle ait pu voir en action cependant, au lieu d'user de sa force, elle préférait répandre son amour. Elle trouvait cela vraiment admirable. Elle pensa que sans doute lorsque viendrait le moment, elle partirait avec elle. Il lui faudrait sûrement affronter alors les sermons d'Indra mais elle ne voulait plus être mêlée à aucun conflit, quel qu'il soit. Ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix c'était quitter les skaikru. A cause de leurs lois, elle avait dû vivre cachée et lorsqu'enfin elle avait eu un court instant de liberté, cela avait coûté la vie à sa mère. Elle ne s'était sentie libre que dans les bras de Lincoln. Même cela, son peuple le lui avait enlevé. Malgré l'amour qu'elle avait pour son frère, elle savait au plus profond de son être que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Même s'il n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette, il avait aidé Pike dans chacune de ses entreprises, tuant des centaines de personnes. Elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face sans repenser à tous ces corps qu'elle avait vus étendus au sol, tous ces guerriers venus les protéger et que son frère avait froidement abattus alors qu'ils étaient désarmés en train de dormir. Elle espérait trouver enfin la paix auprès de Luna et des siens lorsqu'enfin toute cette histoire serait finie. Clarke, qui était juste derrière elles, ne manqua pas de remarquer les petits regards et sourires qu'elles s'envoyaient. Elle était très concentrée sur son objectif mais l'idée d'une alchimie entre elles deux la fit sourire car elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Octavia puisse un jour s'intéresser à une fille. Elle reconnaissait tout de même que Luna possédait un magnétisme certain. Elle ne laissait personne indifférent avec son regard perçant et sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle espérait avoir un peu de temps pour discuter avec elle et la connaitre davantage.

Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse sur laquelle était inscrit Mall en grande lettre capitale. Toute la structure du village était en fer expliquant le nom de ce village. La végétation avait recouvert en grande partie l'édifice rendant totalement méconnaissable sa fonction première de centre commercial. Seul un étage subsistait de ce qui devait être jadis un grand temple de la consommation. Le groupe se retrouva face à un mur métallique empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer. Chacun descendit de son cheval, l'attacha et s'approcha de l'entrée. Clarke lança un regard à Indra qui frappa contre la porte produisant un lourd bruit métallique suivi d'un long silence. Clarke, étonnée, regarda Luna et Octavia. Puis elle s'avança pour voir s'il y avait une possibilité d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur, un levier ou autre chose. Elle commença à s'impatienter, voyant qu'Indra restait figée à attendre qu'on daigne venir ouvrir. Elle commença à réfléchir à un autre moyen d'y entrer. Peut-être y avait-il une ouverture par derrière ou bien était-il possible d'escalader la bâtisse. Elle s'apprêtait à donner des ordres dans ce sens lorsqu'une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le côté. Ils purent voir deux yeux les observant.

\- « Chit yu gaf ? (que voulez-vous?)» entendirent-ils.

Indra s'approcha de la sentinelle et lui dit :

\- « Ai laik Indra Kom Trikru en ai gaf chich op Dansha » (Je suis Indra kom Trikru et je veux parler à Dansha)

\- « Passwo, beja » (mot de passe s'il vous plait)

Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent d'un air interrogatif. Elles se rapprochèrent d'Indra qui dit à Clarke :

\- « Only you can find the password. You have to think Clarke. Open your mind like Rufus told you. » (Seule toi peut trouver le mot de passe. Tu dois réfléchir. Ouvre ton esprit comme Rufus te l'a dit.)

Clarke resta bouche bée. Elle fut prise de panique car elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Quel mot de passe cela pouvait-il être ? Un mot que Lexa lui aurait répété plusieurs fois ? Elle porta ses deux mains sur sa tête, faisant passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Elle se creusait littéralement les méninges pour trouver cette fichue phrase. Y avait-il un lien avec la flamme ? Avec Becca ? Elle regarda à nouveau la porte métallique. Elle se projeta quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'elle était seule face à la porte de Mont Weather et qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'y entrer. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule. Tout le monde la regardait, surtout Indra qui avait un air sceptique. Elle avait du mal à la cerner. Parfois il lui semblait qu'elle lui faisait confiance à nouveau et à d'autres moments elle paraissait douter de ses capacités à résoudre le problème. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise alors elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloigna de quelques pas et ferma les yeux se répétant « Think ». Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle eut un flash. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait ouvert un des livres disposés sur la table de nuit chez Rufus et une des phrases était soulignée. Elle avait attiré son attention et se dit que peut-être c'était un indice laissé par Rufus. Sait-on jamais ? Elle s'approcha alors de la sentinelle et lui dit à travers la petite ouverture :

\- « Who controls the past, controls the future, who controls the present controles the past » (qui contrôle le passé, contrôle le futur, qui contrôle le présent contrôle le passé)

Ils entendirent alors un bruit strident et virent le rideau métallique se relever leur permettant d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Tous regardèrent Clarke avec étonnement. Elle-même n'en revenait pas, elle se tourna vers son groupe et on pouvait voir son visage entier s'illuminer de satisfaction. Indra ordonna à ses soldats de monter la garde et de se montrer très vigilants car ils étaient pistés. Les quatre femmes furent éblouies par ce qu'elles découvrirent dans l'enceinte de la stil kru. L'extérieur du village était totalement recouvert de végétation mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas une seule herbe. Tout était métallique. Les anciennes boutiques servaient désormais d'habitation. Des familles les observaient, souriant, derrière les portes en taule qu'ils avaient ajoutées pour remplacer les vitrines. En face d'elle il y avait une longue allée qu'elles décidèrent d'emprunter. Elles marchèrent quelques mètres puis se trouvèrent devant une fontaine.

\- « And now ? Where do we go ? There's no one to receive us ? No warriors ? » demanda Octavia à Indra. ( _Et maintenant ? Où allons-nous ? Il n'y a personne pour nous recevoir ? Pas de guerriers_ ?)

\- « Stil kru doesn't need any warriors…We just have to follow the leader, Clarke » répondit Indra ( _Stil Kru n'a pas besoin de guerriers…nous avons juste à suivre le leader, Clarke_ )

\- « But…I never… » commença Clarke qui s'arrêta net et tourna la tête. ( _Mais…je ne suis jamais…)_

Toutes la regardèrent se diriger vers la gauche. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici pourtant elle avait l'impression d'un déjà vu. Elle avança et monta les escaliers suivie des trois autres. A chaque coin, elles voyaient des familles les observer et les accueillir avec un sourire bienveillant. Clarke finit par arriver dans une grande salle où plusieurs personnes étaient assises en tailleur. Ils formaient un cercle au centre duquel se trouvait un homme se tenant dans la même position que les autres. Tous étaient en train de méditer. Au fond de la pièce, un jeune homme faisait résonner un bol à l'aide d'un maillet. Derrière lui, il y avait plusieurs bâtonnets d'encens qui brulaient, dégageant une odeur très agréable et propice à la détente. Elles attendirent quelques minutes mais comme personne ne semblait remarquer leur présence, Octavia toussota un peu. Luna se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de se taire en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres. L'homme qui était au centre ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Il semblait extrêmement vieux. Clarke l'observait mais n'arrivait pas à évaluer son âge. C'était certainement le plus petit et le plus vieil homme qui lui avait été permis de voir. Son regard fut attiré par le sien. Il était bleu et profond. Il la salua d'un signe de la tête et se releva difficilement à l'aide d'une canne. Il était encore plus petit que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il s'approcha d'elle très lentement et sans rien dire lui montra une pièce mitoyenne leur faisant signe de s'y rendre.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite chambre très lumineuse dans laquelle on pouvait voir une série de symboles dessinés sur les murs. Dans un coin, sur le sol, il y avait une paillasse ainsi qu'une pile de livres. Quelques coussins étaient disposés sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le vieil homme en prit un, il s'assit dessus et sans rien dire il les invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

\- « Commander…I've been waiting for you. What can I do for you ? » demanda-t-il à Clarke qui s'étonna du titre qu'il avait employé pour la désigner. (Commandante…je vous attendais. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?)

\- « You can call me Clarke…I suppose that you are Dansha » (Vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke…je suppose que vous êtes Dansha.)

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

\- « We are looking for a doctor case…it belonged to Becca, Becca Pramheda. Do you have it ? » _(Nous cherchons une mallette…elle a appartenu à Becca, Becca Pramheda. Vous l'avez ?)_

\- « Why do you need it ? Do you know what's in it ? _(Pourquoi en avoir besoin ? Vous savez ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ?)_

\- « I don't know exactly but I think it may help us to stop the danger. » _(Je ne sais pas exactement mais je pense qu'il peut nous aider à stopper le danger)_

\- « I met Becca when she first arrived in earth » _(J'ai rencontré becca lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur Terre)_

\- « What ? But that's impossible…it was 97 years ago… » _(Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible…c'était il y a 97 ans…)_

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il était bien plus âgé que ce qu'elle pensait. Il leur raconta son histoire, d'une voix douce et posée. Il avait cinq ans quand tout est arrivé. Son père était astrophysicien et sa mère était chercheuse en biologie. Son père, persuadé de l'imminence d'un conflit nucléaire, avait fait construire un bunker au sous-sol de leur maison. Ils y passèrent plus d'un an enfermés tous les trois disposant de vivre, de jeux et de livres. Lorsqu'enfin ils décidèrent de sortir, c'était parce qu'il ne restait plus assez de vivres. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Le ciel était noir, même en pleine journée, il y avait un immense nuage gris, énormément de vent, de poussière. L'air semblait irrespirable et heureusement ils disposaient tous trois d'un masque à gaz leur permettant de se déplacer. Les premiers hommes qu'ils croisèrent semblaient avoir perdu toute humanité, vêtus de lambeaux de vêtements assemblés on ne savait comment. Les survivants s'étaient rassemblés en clan et luttaient pour leur survie, volant dans les supermarchés les vivres qui n'avaient pas été rasées par les explosions. On ignorait comment certains bâtiments avaient survécu mais c'était le cas. Sa famille avait rejoint un clan qui vivait dans la crainte de se faire attaquer par d'autres. Il n'y avait plus de lois, seuls les plus forts s'en sortaient. Il fallait lutter pour survivre et c'est ce qu'ils firent pendant un an. Ils disposaient d'une arme à feu et défendaient leur clan grâce à ça. Ils pouvaient aussi chasser et ainsi se nourrir. De jour en jour, il y avait de plus en plus d'individus qui venaient se joindre à eux. Son père étant un grand orateur ainsi qu'un homme bon et courageux, était devenu le chef de ce clan. C'est à ce moment-là que Becca était arrivée sur terre. On l'avait conduite à lui. Ce jour-là avait supposé un grand changement pour l'humanité. Tous ceux qui l'avaient vue se poser avec sa navette avaient eu l'impression d'assister à une apparition divine. Ils avaient perdu tout espoir et Becca avec sa mallette semblait leur en apporter. Elle permit de rassembler encore davantage de personnes. Certains avaient vu son vaisseau descendre du ciel et avaient parcouru des kilomètres pour la retrouver. Elle était comme déifiée par les survivants. Son père et elle avait permis à la population restante de s'organiser et de fonder un village avec des règles de vie commune. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de filtrer l'eau, de nourrir la population et de les occuper dans la reconstruction d'un espace commun. Tout le monde la respectait énormément et c'était naturellement que son père avait cédé sa place de chef. Elle avait convaincu ses parents d'injecter le sérum sur les enfants les plus jeunes. Pour elle, c'était le seul moyen de rendre les nouvelles populations plus résistantes aux taux de radiation toujours élevés. En se reproduisant, leur sang devait se transmettre génétiquement à leurs enfants.

Les quatre guerrières écoutaient attentivement son récit. Elles avaient toutes conscience de la chance qu'elles avaient de pouvoir être face à l'un des rares survivants encore en vie. Lorsqu'il parla des premiers natblidas, Clarke tourna la tête vers Luna qui était bouleversée par ce qu'elle entendait. Des larmes coulaient de son visage. C'était donc ça ? Sa particularité venait de là ? De cette femme, responsable de la création d'Alie, celle qui avait détruit le monde et créé ce sérum pour le repeupler sur de nouvelles bases. Il n'y avait rien d'organique dedans, rien de naturel, juste un sérum créé par une scientifique zélée. Clarke lui prit alors la main et la serra fort en la regardant dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli de compassion. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter car elle savait ce que ces révélations supposaient pour elle ou pour tous les natblidas. Elle pensa à Lexa qui aurait certainement réagit comme Luna en apprenant tout ça. Le symbole sacré, le sang sacré, tout cela n'était que création scientifique. Elle interrompit Dansha dans son discours et lui demanda en sanglotant :

\- « I want to know…who had the idea of the conclave ? Who decided that one day all the natblidas had to fight and kill each other ? Was it this woman ? The one you called a godess ? » _(Je veux savoir…qui a eu l'idée du conclave ? Qui a décidé qu'un jour les natblidas devraient lutter et se tuer les uns les autres ? Etait-ce cette femme ? Celle que vous appelez déesse ?)_

Dansha la regarda avec douceur et lui adressa un sourire :

\- « A lot of anger, I can feel in you. And I can understand that my child. But don't forget what Rufus taught you, be sweet in every circumstance » ( _beaucoup de colère, je peux sentir en toi. Et je peux le comprendre. Mais n'oublie pas ce que Rufus t'a enseigné, sois douce en toute circonstance »_

Luna essuya ses larmes et essaya de retrouver un calme intérieur. Dansha poursuivit alors son récit. Il expliqua que les autres clans refusaient de se soumettre à l'autorité de Becca et encore moins de collaborer à la reconstruction d'une société. Ils voulaient au contraire piller ce qu'ils arrivaient à produire. Ils devaient sans cesse se battre pour protéger leurs biens. Ils avaient dû apprendre à lutter, c'était devenu une grande partie des obligations quotidiennes. Ceux qui avaient reçu le sérum étaient particulièrement choyés même s'ils étaient plus forts et plus résistants. Il fallait les protéger car d'eux dépendait la survie de l'humanité. Malheureusement l'un d'eux, Jason, avait un mauvais esprit et refusait d'adhérer aux valeurs que tentait de leur inculquer Becca. Il avait un égo surdimensionné et ne pensait qu'à son propre intérêt. Un jour, il rallia à sa cause quatre autres natblidas et ils rejoignirent un autre clan, situé plus au Nord. Ils disparurent pendant de longues années sans qu'ils ne reviennent ni qu'ils en entendent parler. Ce fut trente ans plus tard, alors que Becca était malade et qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre qu'ils revinrent beaucoup plus nombreux. Becca leur avait toujours dit étant petits qu'un jour un seul d'entre eux serait appelé à la remplacer. Cependant elle n'avait pas précisé comment serait choisi cet élu. Entre temps, les parents de Dansha étaient morts et c'était lui qui était devenu son plus proche confident. Elle lui avait expliqué comment procéder à l'extraction et l'insertion de la puce. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de mettre en place une épreuve alliant intelligence et compassion. Le vainqueur deviendrait alors le nouveau commandant. Ayant eu vent de ce grand tournoi, Jason et les autres natblidas de son clan étaient venus pour concourir et ainsi pouvoir disposer de ses sujets. Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui gagna le tournoi. Il devint alors le commandant, établissant à nouveau la loi du Talion « Blood must have blood ». C'est aussi lui qui eut l'idée du conclave. Il fit régner la terreur, tuant tous ceux qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin. Dansha ne le portait guère dans son cœur, mais étant le seul à pouvoir procéder à la passation de pouvoir, il fut relativement préservé. C'est lui qui avait fait ramener toutes les reliques de Becca dans la pièce sacrée, lui qui avait dessiné sur les murs l'histoire de Becca. Lorsqu'eut lieu le premier conclave, il avait déjà plus de soixante ans. Il fut tellement écoeuré par tant de violence, tant de sang versé qu'il abandonna cette charge à son disciple le plus fervent. Titus était extrêmement jeune mais il faisait preuve d'une telle dévotion, d'une telle ferveur lorsqu'il priait devant la figure de Becca que Dansha fut persuadé qu'avec lui la puce serait en sécurité. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait l'un des plus grands défenseurs des lois les plus durs de ce clan. En entendant toutes ces révélations, les quatre femmes se regardèrent. Indra semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se demandait si Rufus qui était l'un des plus proches disciples de Dansha était au courant de tout cela. Elle lança un regard à Luna. On ne pouvait plus y lire de rancœur mais plutôt de la compréhension. Toute sa vie, Indra avait défendu des valeurs qui n'étaient pas celles de Becca Pramheda mais celles d'un égoïste mal luné. La mort de Lexa avait été douloureuse pour elle, retrouver Polis en sang encore davantage mais apprendre que tout ce en quoi elle croyait n'était que mensonge inventé par un traitre fut comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elle courut jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte. Elle passa devant ses guerriers et leur dit de rester là. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois et se laissa aller. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'elle était gamine mais là, elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur son dos et se retourna le poignard à la main. C'était Luna qui était venue la réconforter. Elle-même était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues abondamment. Indra rangea alors son poignard et ne repoussa pas la natblida qui se blottit dans ses bras en lui demandant :

\- « Who are we ? » _(qui sommes-nous ?)_

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle et resserrer son étreinte.

\- « Don't worry Luna. We are what we are » _(Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes)_


	11. Chapter 11

Alors qu'Octavia avait suivi Luna et Indra, Clarke était restée seule avec Dansha et en profita pour le questionner sur la mallette. Elle comprenait le chamboulement que ces révélations supposaient pour les grounders mais elle n'oubliait pas leur objectif premier : survivre à la menace nucléaire qui planait sur eux.

\- « I have the ship…in my pocket I mean…we need some serum to put in someone heads. Not to reign but to find some answers…Do you know that we are all in danger ? that another nuclear catastrofy is coming ? »

 _(J'ai la puce…dans ma poche. Je veux dire…nous avons besoin du sérum pour pouvoir l'insérer dans la tête de quelqu'un. Pas pour régner mais pour trouver des réponses…Savez-vous que nous sommes tous en danger ? Qu'une autre catastophe nucléaire est en train d'arriver ?)_

Dansha la regarda sans montrer la moindre réaction. Il restait impassible et Clarke n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre s'il en était conscient ou si cette annonce le laissait totalement indifférent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le côté de la pièce. Il disposait d'un appareil électrique permettant de chauffer de l'eau. Elle se demanda comment cela fonctionnait mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait vu des panneaux solaires à proximité en arrivant au village.

\- « Clarke, do you know what rules the world ? » _(Clarke, sais-tu ce qui dirige le monde ?)_

\- « Well…I don't know…Power ? » _(Eh bien, je ne sais pas…le Pouvoir ?)_

\- « Fear…we all have fears…that's why we fight…because we are afraid of the death, of being weak, of living in one way…That's why human beings always make war…They never learn from history, they always repeat the same mistakes…Why ? » _(la peur….Nous avons tous des craintes…c'est pour cela que l'on lutte…parce que nous avons peur de la mort, d'être faibles, de vivre d'une certaine manière…C'est pourquoi l'être humain fait toujours la guerre…Ils n'apprennent jamais de l'Histoire, ils répètent toujours les mêmes erreurs…Pourquoi )_

\- « Because we are weak ? » (Parce que nous sommes faibles ?)

\- « Because we are afraid of change. We are afraid of loving, of trusting, of accepting the differences…It's easier staying apart and fighting instead of buiding a home for everyone… » _(parce que nous avons peur du changement. Nous avons peur d'aimer, de faire confiance, d'accepter les différences…c'est plus facile de rester isolés et de se battre que de construire un foyer pour tout le monde)_

Clarke pensa alors à Lexa qui fut la seule à vouloir unifier tout le monde avec sa coalition, la seule à tenter de stopper le cercle de violence et de vengeance. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait sorti quelques feuilles d'une boite et les avait mises dans une théière. Il prit deux petites tasses noires et disposa le tout sur une petite table indiquant par un geste à Clarke de s'y assoir. Il s'assit lui aussi et lui dit :

\- « You're right Clarke…Lexa was the only one who has the courage to stop it by uniting the 12 clans. She was a visionnary and you helped her more than you can imagine. » _(Tu as raison Clarke…Lexa était la seule qui a eu le courage d'arrêter ça en unissant les douze clans….C'était une visionnaire et tu l'as aidée plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.)_

Elle fronça les sourcils, décidément elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Rufus et Dansha puissent lire dans ses pensées.

\- « But I'm also responsable of her death… » _(Mais je suis aussi responsable de sa mort)_

Elle avala ce dernier mot. Même si, depuis son rêve, elle avait le sentiment de mieux vivre sa perte, au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait encore cette blessure, ce manque. La mort de Lexa restera à jamais la perte la plus douloureuse qu'elle ait pu vivre. Au-delà même de la mort de son père, elle avait honte de le reconnaître mais à l'époque elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi perdue qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsque Titus avait emporté le corps de Lexa, la laissant désespérée devant ce lit vide, baigné de sang noir.

\- « Clarke, you didn't pull the triger…you know that. She wasn't suppose to die, Titus is responsable and in one way Jason, he is the true responsable for that. He is the one who instaure Jus drein Jus daun» _(Clarke, tu n'as pas appuyé sur la gachette…tu le sais. Elle n'était pas sensée mourir, Titus es responsable et d'une certaine manière Jason, c'est le vrai responsable pour ça. C'est lui qui a instauré Jus drein Jus daun)_

\- « There's something I don't understand…Why don't the grounders speak english? » _(Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi les terriens ne parlent pas anglais ?)_

\- « That's a good question Clarke… » ( _c'est une bonne question Clarke_ )

Pendant qu'il lui servait l'infusion, il lui expliqua qu'une soixantaine d'années auparavant, lors d'une expédition de son clan pour trouver des terres fertiles de l'autre côté de la vallée, ils avaient rencontré un groupe qui portait une combinaison. Ils avaient alors couru vers eux mais pris de peur, ces hommes s'étaient enfuis et étaient entrés dans la montagne. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient été confrontés pour la première fois aux habitants de Mont Weather. Becca savait qu'il s'agissait d'un programme de sauvegarde du président et de tous les membres haut placés du gouvernement. Ceux-là ignoraient qu'il y avait des survivants sur terre. Dès cet instant, ils commencèrent la récolte afin de faire des expériences sur le sang des natifs. Régulièrement, ils en kidnappaient une dizaine, certains étaient vus quelques jours après mais dans un état second, complètement vidés de toute humanité, surnommés les « reapers ». Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient lancé une expédition de sauvetage, tout le groupe fut pris par le brouillard acide. Comprenant qu'ils étaient surveillés, Becca eut alors l'idée d'inventer un nouveau langage qui empêcherait les hommes de la montagne de comprendre leurs plans. Elle avait une formation scientifique mais était très douée en langue. Elle prit plaisir à inventer un nouveau langage et bientôt il fut interdit de communiquer en anglais. Seuls les guerriers l'apprenaient afin de communiquer avec les ennemis. Les grounders n'avaient plus d'armes à feu depuis longtemps. Les munitions avaient toutes été utilisées. Ils ne se battaient plus désormais qu'à l'épée ou autre objet tranchant. C'était une période de troubles continus. Entre l'armée que Jason avait créée, appelée Azgeda et les régulières prises de Mount Weather, les grounders n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de développer une société aux coutumes extrêmement barbares afin de survivre. Dansha avait déjà quitté Polis depuis longtemps mais il avait eu vent d'une percée du commandant précédent Lexa qui avait encouragée ceux de la montagne à utiliser le missile afin de montrer leur toute puissance. Dès lors, plus personne n'avait osé s'en approcher. C'était trop dangereux. Clarke se souvint alors des paroles de Lexa lorsqu'elles étaient à TonDC. Il devait s'agir du même missile dont elle lui avait parlé. L'évocation de ce moment fut pour elle douloureux. Elle reprenait conscience du nombre de morts qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Dansha remarqua le changement d'expression sur son visage.

\- « Clarke…your spirit is tormented. You made hard choices but it was always to save lives…Don't ever forget that. » _(Clarke…ton esprit est tourmenté. Tu as fait des choix difficiles mais c'était toujours pour sauver des vies. N'oublie jamais ça)_

Ses yeux étaient en partie cachés par la peau ridée qui retombait dessus mais on pouvait toujours en distinguer le bleu profond. Clarke se sentit comme hypnotisée par eux. Ils lui semblaient familiers, comme si elle les avait vus de nombreuses fois. Il devinait ses pensées et sourit.

\- « The spirits of the commanders are in you. A part of them. But you don't know how to control it. Have you ever practice meditation Clarke ? » _(L'esprit des commanders est en toi. Une part d'eux. Mais tu ne sais pas encore comment le contrôler. As-tu déjà pratiqué la méditation ?)_

\- « No, never » _(Non, jamais)_

Elle revoyait Lexa méditant au pied de son lit, le visage serein alors qu'elle venait juste d'être menacée de mort. Ça l'avait toujours intriguée. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi apaisée malgré les nombreuses menaces auxquelles elle devait faire face ?

\- « Let me help you Clarke…meditation is the only way to control everything you want : your feelings, your fears, your strength, your future, even your past Clarke » _(Laisse-moi t'aider Clarke…la méditation est le seul moyen de contrôler tout ce que tu veux : tes sentiments, tes peurs, ta force, ton future, même ton passé Clarke)_

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Comment la méditation pouvait faire tout cela ? Elle ne doutait pas que ça pouvait aider à se détendre, à y voir plus clair dans son esprit mais de là à contrôler le passé ou le futur. Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il l'invita à boire sa tasse et à le suivre au centre de la pièce. Elle l'imita et s'assit en tailleur face à lui, le dos bien droit, les mains sur les genoux. Il tourna la tête, lui montrant des exercices pour relâcher les muscles de son cou. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il ferma les yeux, ce qu'elle fit elle-même. Il lui indiqua alors de se concentrer sur sa respiration uniquement, de sentir l'air entrer dans ses narines et circuler dans ses poumons, jusque même dans son sang. Au début, elle eut du mal à se laisser aller et à ne penser à rien. Énormément d'images venaient remplir son esprit, elle revoyait la city of light, tous ces hauts buildings, la première fois qu'elle avait senti les rayons de soleil sur sa peau, Anya mourant dans ses bras, sa première rencontre avec Lexa, son père se faisant éjecter, tous les corps irradiés à Mont Weather, la lame s'enfonçant dans le corps de Finn, le corps de sa mère pendu parce qu'elle avait refusé de céder à Alie, ses mains pleines du sang noir de Lexa. Elle voulut chasser cette image de son esprit mais sentit les mains de Dansha se poser chacune sur une de ses tempes. Elle entrouvrit les paupières lorsqu'elle sentit les pouces du vieil homme maintenir ses yeux fermés. Il lui expliqua alors qu'elle ne devait pas chasser ses pensées, qu'il fallait qu'elle les accepte car si son esprit les lui amenait c'était pour une raison bien précise. Son esprit ne devait être que le réceptacle de toutes ses pensées et qu'une fois qu'elle serait en paix avec elle-même, qu'elle aurait réellement assumé son passé alors elle serait libérée de toutes ces images qui la torturaient encore et encore.

\- « Clarke, death is not the end. You have to accept that. All the deads are living in you now. You don't have to feel pain or remorses. You just have to honour them and let them be a part of who you are. » _(Clarke, la mort n'est pas la fin. Tu dois accepter cela. Tous tes morts vivent en toi désormais. Tu ne dois pas ressentir de la peine ou des remords. Tu dois juste les honorer et les laisser faire partie de qui tu es.)_

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup incroyablement fatiguée. Dansha lui demanda d'aller chercher ses amies afin de le rejoindre pour diner après la séance de méditation commune qui allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Elle le remercia et se leva. Malgré les images douloureuses qu'elle avait eues, elle se sentait très détendue et se demandait si la tisane qu'il lui avait servie n'était pas un anxiolytique naturel. Elle essayait d'y réfléchir mais son esprit se brouillait. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les trois autres guerrières et trouva sur sa route une femme qui lui était très familière. En se rapprochant elle la reconnut aussitôt :

\- « Nyalah ? What are you doing here ? » ( _Nyalah ? Que fais-tu ici ?)_

\- « I was looking for a shelter and Dansha was a friend of my father. He helped me….Are you okay ? I've heard that you saved us, once more. » Elle sourit en lui disant cela. ( _Je cherchais un abri et Dansha était un ami de mon père. Il m'a aidé…ça va ? J'ai entendu dire que tu nous avais sauvés encore une fois_.)

\- « How are you ? » ( _Comment vas-tu ?)_ lui demanda Clarke, gênée de l'admiration que lui portait la grounder.

\- « I feel better. I found peace in there. Everyone is so kind, so lovely…I forgot what it was to be surrounded by joy. I needed it… » ( _ça va mieux, j'ai trouvé la paix ici. Tout le monde est si gentil, si adorable…J'ai oublié ce que c'était d'être entourée de joie. J'en avais besoin…)_

\- « I understand…I'm happy to see you better…» ( _Je comprends…Je suis heureuse de te voir aller mieux…)_

Elles se regardèrent un moment. Clarke ressentait beaucoup de tendresse en la voyant et en même temps de la tristesse. Elle savait ce que son père représentait pour elle, la même chose qu'elle ressentait elle-même pour le sien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité parce qu'elle savait que c'était Bellamy et les siens qui étaient responsables de sa mort. Elle en était désolée mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne le ramènerait à la vie. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à accepter les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Nyalah la regardait dans les yeux et ressentait sa compassion. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait nier que dès les premières fois où elle l'avait vue dans sa boutique, elle l'avait désirée. Elle la trouvait vraiment belle, son visage était tellement doux, tellement torturé à la fois. On pouvait lire en elle une force incroyable, une femme capable de remuer ciel et terre pour sauver les siens. En même temps, elle avait un regard si triste qu'elle semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Elle voyait aussi en elle la guerrière, le nombre de proies qu'elle avait chassées quasiment à mains nues en était la preuve. C'était avec une femme comme celle-là qu'elle voulait partager sa vie. Elle avait appris par ses clients qu'elle était devenue la protégée de Heda et avait ressenti une vive jalousie. Elle aurait tant aimé être spéciale à ses yeux. Au lieu de cela, elle avait ce regard remplie de tendresse en face d'elle. Ça ne lui suffisait pas mais elle décida qu'elle s'en contenterait. Après tout, elle pouvait avoir la satisfaction d'avoir profité d'une nuit de passion avec Wanheda, the saviour. Elle lui sourit et s'apprêtait à prendre congé de Clarke lorsque celle-ci l'arrêta :

\- « Wait…I need you to do something…Do you remember when you asked me if I had some tattoo….Well, do you know where I can find a tattoer ? ( _Attends…j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose…Te souviens-tu quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais des tatouages ?...Et bien, sais-tu où je peux trouver un tatoueur ?)_

\- « Of course Clarke…We are all tattoers…Come with me » _(Bien sûr Clarke…Nous sommes tous des tatoueurs…Viens avec moi)_

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une pièce plus loin dans laquelle elle alluma plusieurs bougies de façon à avoir la luminosité suffisante. Elle referma la porte et tira des rideaux pour plus d'intimité. Elle prit dans un tiroir une trousse qu'elle posa sur une table près du lit. Elle invita Clarke à s'asseoir.

\- « Tell me. What do you want to do ? Where do you want it ? » ( _Dis-moi. Que veux-tu ? Où le veux-tu ?)_

Clarke prit une feuille sur la table et un crayon, elle dessina alors le symbole sacré, symbole de l'infini dans lequel elle inscrivit les lettres en majuscule LE dans le premier cercle, XA dans le second. Nyalah sourit en voyant cela. Elle ressentait de la jalousie mais aussi de l'admiration pour cette femme qui en aimait une autre si fort qu'elle était prête à se faire tatouer son prénom. Clarke ne posa pas le crayon, elle dessina le nombre 905 en chiffre romain, le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait tuées. Elle comprenait désormais qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se blâmer pour ces morts. Elle n'avait pas le choix, à chaque fois, elle avait pris la décision d'ôter la vie, la mort dans l'âme. Mais chacun de ces choix avaient été murement réfléchis. Il y avait des coutumes chez les natifs qu'elle ne comprenait pas dont celle de marquer sa peau à chaque mort prise pour les honorer d'une certaine manière. Mais depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Dansha, cela prenait un sens. Elle ne reculerait plus devant son passé et il était temps pour elle d'honorer ses morts. Elle ôta sa veste et son tee shirt. Nyalah en fut troublée. Elle la trouvait encore plus désirable qu'avant. La blonde lui indiqua le bras pour le tatouage du nombre de morts. La grounder lui caressa la peau et lui déposa un baiser qui surprit Clarke.

\- « It's gonna hurt….Don't move…It's very important » _(ça va faire mal…ne bouge pas…c'est très important)_

Clarke sentit une vive douleur, comme si on lui coupait la peau et qu'on remuait la lame sous sa chair. Décidément ces natifs aimaient souffrir. Elle serra fort les dents et ferma les yeux.

\- « Breath Clarke, don't forget to breath and focus on something good » _(respire Clarke, n'oublie pas de respirer et concentre-toi sur quelque chose d'agréable)_

Cela dura plusieurs minutes mais passées les premières piqures, elle ne ressentit plus rien quasiment. Nyalah était très douce et appliquée. Elle la regarda faire, elle dégageait une telle gentillesse. Elle se demanda si un jour elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre, si elle pourrait trouver l'amour dans ses bras. La réponse était évidente. Elle se sentait tellement pleine de l'amour de Lexa qu'elle n'imaginait pas une seconde pouvoir partager un lien semblable à celui qu'elle avait eu la chance d'avoir avec Lexa. Son cœur était vidé lorsqu'elle était morte mais depuis le rêve de la veille, elle se sentait sereine. Elle avait confiance en l'avenir. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi mais au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'ensemble ils trouveraient une solution et qu'ils pourront vivre en paix, tous les clans unifiés. Nyalah finit le premier tatouage lorsque frappèrent à la porte les trois autres guerrières. Elle les invita à rentrer. En voyant Clarke à moitié dénudée, Octavia lui demanda :

\- « Clarke…are you sure that's a good moment for that ? » _(Clarke, es-tu sûre que c'est le bon moment pour ça ?)_

\- « Nyalah was making me a tattoo…She has not finished yet… » _(Nyalah était en train de me faire un tatouage…Elle n'a pas encore fini)_

\- « We will stay here tonight and will go tomorrow at daun, we have a long journey to Arkadia. Reshop. » _(Nous resterons ici ce soir et nous partirons demain à l'aube, nous avons un long voyage de retour pour Arkadia. Bonne nuit)_

\- « Reshop Indra » _(Bonne nuit Indra)_

Octavia regarda Luna, lui sourit et la salua d'un signe de la tête puis suivit Indra. Luna vint s'asseoir à côté de Clarke, elle regarda son tatouage puis la feuille.

\- « Good job, it seems to be a record…May I do the other one ? » ( _Bon boulot, ça ressemble à un record_ ) dit-elle en s'adressant à la grounder. Celle-ci regarda Clarke qui acquiesça et lui répondit :

\- « Sure…I have to go…It's time to make the dinner…if you wanna eat, come in the room upstairs after the meditation room. » _(Bien sûr, je dois partir, il est l'heure de préparer le diner…si vous voulez manger, venez dans la pièce au-dessus après celle de la méditation. )_

\- « Thank you Nyalah » lui dit CLarke.

Luna s'assit à côté de Clarke sur le lit. Elle prit le dessin et l'observa. Elle sourit en voyant le prénom de Lexa mais son visage s'assombrit en lisant le nombre de morts qu'elle avait causées. Elle passa de la crème sur le bras de Clarke tout en se disant qu'elle ne la comprenait pas. Elle se rendait bien compte que la seule chose qui lui importait était le bien des siens et d'une manière générale de l'humanité mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec les moyens qu'elle employait. Comment pouvait-on protéger du mal si soi-même on le faisait ? Clarke devinait ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui dit à quel point elle était désolée d'avoir essayé de placer de force la puce dans sa tête, qu'avec le recul elle se rendait compte que Luna n'aurait pas pu trouver le code de désactivation et qu'elle n'avait pas su lire les différents signes qui lui indiquait que c'était elle-même qui devait le faire. Les paroles de Lexa résonnait en elle « My spirit will choose wisely » (mon esprit choisira sagement) ainsi que l'enseignement de Becca à Alie « the goal isn't everything…how you reach the goal matters too » (le but n'est pas tout…comment on l'atteint compte aussi). Elle était désespérée et prête à tout pour sauver la situation. Désormais, elle savait qu'il était possible de trouver d'autres moyens pour réussir. Elles se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Luna prit l'aiguille et l'encre. Clarke rassembla alors ses cheveux découvrant ainsi sa nuque. C'était là qu'elle le voulait, au même endroit que Lexa. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive dans sa vie, sa rencontre avec Lexa avait laissé une marque indélébile faisant d'elle ce qu'elle était actuellement. Elle tenait donc à rendre visible cette marque. Même si elle ne la verrait pas, elle en sentirait le relief à chaque fois qu'elle se passerait les mains sur la nuque. Luna posa sa main gauche sur ses épaules, elle était douce et chaude. La chaleur irradiait toute sa peau. Elle lui dessina son tatouage avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle ne sentit presque rien, juste des petits picotements. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui passa une crème apaisante. Elle prit un lacet dans une de ses poches et attacha les cheveux de Clarke.

\- « I'm so sorry for your loss Clarke » (je suis désolée pour ta perte Clarke)

\- « It's okay…we all lost someone we cared for » (ça va…nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qui comptait)

\- « too many people Clarke, it must end. » (trop de gens Clarke, il faut en finir)

\- « That's why we need you Luna, I…need you. I don't know how but we have to use your blood. Please, will you come with me to Arkadia and let us use your blood to find a solution ? I don't know if the serum will be enough. We have to study every possibilities… » ( _c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi….Je ne sais pas comment mais nous devons utiliser ton sang. S'il te plait, viendras-tu avec nous à Arkadia et nous laisseras-tu utiliser ton sang pour trouver une solution ? Je ne sais pas si le sérum sera suffisant. Nous devons utiliser toutes les possibilités)_

Luna se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Il y avait de nombreux posters accrochés au mur. Il s'agissait de reproductions d'œuvres d'art très célèbres ou bien d'artistes connus avant les explosions nucléaires. Son regard fut attiré par la photo d'une belle femme rousse qui se tenait sur un beau cheval noir, dans un paysage enneigé. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et d'une longueur inhabituelle retombant sur sa monture. Elle était penchée en avant et semblait murmurer à l'oreille de son cheval tout en lui caressant le museau. Elle fut plongée des années auparavant lorsqu'elle vouait un amour inconditionnel à Costia. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à elle, elle était prise de nausées. Son esprit était torturé par l'image de cette femme qu'elle aimait secrètement et dont la tête avait été sauvagement coupée. Clarke la rejoint, devinant sa peine. Elle ignorait la relation qu'il y avait entre Luna et Costia mais vu leur lien avec Rufus et la douleur qu'elle lisait sur son visage à ce moment-là, elle imaginait aisément qu'elles avaient dû être proches. Clarke la prit alors dans ses bras. Luna la serra très fort et se laissa aller étouffant ses sanglots dans les épaules de Clarke. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux et le dos la sentant se détendre doucement. Elle se détacha un peu et lui essuya les larmes. Il y avait une bassine et un pichet d'eau dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Elle lui apporta afin qu'elle se rafraichisse le visage qui était tout bouffi par les larmes. Après quelques minutes, Luna reprit ses esprits et sa contenance. Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke lui disant :

\- « I will come with you, Clarke…I trust you now. » _(Je viendrai avec toi, Clarke, je te fais confiance maintenant)_


	12. Chapter 12

Plus de deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les skaikru avaient quitté Polis à bord de la Range Rover. Bellamy conduisait pendant que se tenait à ses côtés Kane. A l'arrière, Miller et Scott étaient assis côte à côte, se tenant la main en se lançant des regards complices. Décidément, le moment où ils pourraient construire une ferme et élever des poules n'était toujours pas arrivé. Scott repensait à leur rencontre. C'était quelques mois auparavant lors d'une fête déguisée. Miller portait le costume de Dark Vador alors que lui avait opté pour celui d'un jedi, il avait interprété cette coïncidence comme un signe et s'était alors rapproché de lui pour lui parler. Il se souvenait qu'il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait fort mais il avait osé le faire. Il lui parla d'étoile de la mort, de la force, du côté obscur, de l'admiration qu'il avait pour cette saga et que pour lui « l'Empire contre-attaque » resterait à jamais le meilleur épisode. Miller l'avait écouté sans dire un mot mais à cette annonce, il se tourna vers lui et s'approcha menaçant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage stupéfait et lui dit à travers son masque :

\- « Come with me » (viens avec moi)

Miller avança alors d'un pas majestueux, imitant celui du grand maître tandis que Scott le suivit, impressionné. Le premier avait accès à une salle privée grâce au statut de son père, il entra et referma derrière Scott verrouillant l'accès aussitôt. Il enleva son masque ainsi que sa cape et c'est à ce moment-là que Scott découvrit son visage et son corps. Miller portait un t-shirt moulant laissant découvrir ses muscles. Le corps de Scott réagit aussitôt à cette vision. Miller s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le poussant contre le mur. Tandis que leurs langues se fouillaient, Scott se dévêtit. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Miller afin de sentir ses muscles saillants. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau imberbe l'électrisa, il attira Miller contre le mur et lui releva le t-shirt jusqu'au cou descendant sa langue le long de sa gorge. Il s'attarda longuement sur son torse bombé. Il sentait, à la respiration saccadée de Miller, que ses caresses faisaient effet. Il descendit la langue le long de ses abdominaux fermes tout en passant ses mains sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. La proximité avec son entre jambe l'excitait au plus haut point. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était de voir ce jeune homme, apparemment si froid devenir fou d'excitation sous ses caresses. N'y tenant plus, Miller passa les mains dans les cheveux de Scott et exerça une pression l'exhortant à passer à la caresse tant attendue. Scott leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un sourire de satisfaction pendant qu'il lui baissait le pantalon, laissant apparaitre le membre le plus imposant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir sur l'Arche. Non pas qu'il les avait tous vus, mais les douches étant communes, il avait pu avoir un échantillon. Ayant déjà 17 ans, il avait tout de même eu l'occasion de s'exercer avec quelques garçons de sa station. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti de désir aussi fort. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais laissé prendre. Il tenait à réserver cela pour quelqu'un de spécial. Pour la première fois, il en avait envie. Il voulait le dévorer entier et le sentir se vider de plaisir dans sa bouche alors qu'il n'avait jamais accepté cela auparavant. Quand ce fut fait, il ressentit une satisfaction particulière. Étonnamment Miller le releva et l'embrassa tendrement. Lentement leur baiser se fit plus passionné et Scott sentit que son amant était prêt à recommencer. Il pensa que le moment était venu d'offrir sa virginité. Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers la table. Il s'y allongea en relevant ses jambes vers son torse. Il était nerveux mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Miller prit très vite conscience que c'était la première fois pour son partenaire, il se montra alors très doux. C'est très lentement qu'il accepta le cadeau qu'il lui faisait et c'est en même temps qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel. En se rappelant de cela, Scott eut un sourire sur les lèvres et sentit le désir monter en lui. Miller, qui le connaissait très bien maintenant lu dans son regard et lui lança un clin d'œil. Il lui murmura à l'oreille « soon » (bientôt). Miller lui avait totalement pardonné sa trahison. Il comprenait combien il avait été difficile pour lui de choisir entre la loyauté envers sa station et l'amour qu'il avait pour son petit-ami.

Pendant ce temps, Jaha était ligoté et gardait la tête entre les jambes en se tenant la nuque. Abby était en face et le regardait avec mépris. Elle repensait à ce qu'Alie avait fait à Raven, à ce qu'elle l'avait obligée à faire à Clarke. Elle savait que Jaha n'était pas une victime dans toute cette histoire. C'était différent car il était d'accord avec Alie, bien avant de prendre la puce. Comment son peuple pourrait-il lui pardonner ? D'autant plus que, étant chancellier, il avait pris la responsabilité à plusieurs reprises de faire exécuter des habitants de l'Arche. Nul doute que les habitants d'Arkadia lui en voudraient de la manière dont il les avait manipulés encore une fois. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment il pourrait s'en sortir. La peine capitale était perçue sur l'Arche comme une abomination impérative car ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix afin de préserver l'équilibre précaire qui y régnait. Mais les choses sur terre étaient différentes. Ils avaient suffisamment d'espace pour construire une prison où les détenus paieraient pour leurs crimes. Elle regarda Kane, assis à l'avant de la voiture. Il semblait dévasté par ce qu'il avait vécu. Lui qui avait été impressionné par la vie qu'il avait découverte à Polis, n'en avait qu'un souvenir meurtri. Il revoyait ces mares de sang, ces corps qu'il avait fait crucifier, ses mains étranglant Bellamy. Il avait failli le tuer, sans parler de ceux dont il avait ôté la vie sans raison. Il réfléchissait à cette nouvelle menace. Il dit à haute voix :

\- « We can't say anything. » (on ne peut rien dire)

Bellamy se tourna vers lui, le regard froid. Tous savaient qu'il avait raison. On ne savait pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Devant l'imminence de la fin du monde, les réactions étaient difficiles à prévoir. Certains voudraient certainement profiter au maximum des derniers instants alors que d'autres sombreraient dans le désespoir. L'aliénation du groupe entier avait déjà été un gros coup dur. Il fallait tenter de les épargner le plus possible.

\- « You can't keep it secret » _(vous ne pouvez pas garder ça secret)_ dit alors Murphy avec dédain.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il les regarda un par un droit dans les yeux.

\- « Everyone has the right to choose. You can't choose for them how they want to spend the last days of their lives. You always controlled everything on the arch but there, it supposed to be different. On the ground, we should be enjoying our liberty. Instead of that, since you sent us here to die, we spent all the time fighting…I think that everyone deserve to know the truth and make a choice. Do you want a democracy or do you prefer keeping the power for you ? » _(Tout le monde a le droit de choisir. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir pour eux comment ils veulent passer les derniers jours de leurs vies. Vous avez toujours tout contrôlé sur l'Arche mais ici, c'est supposé être différent. Sur terre, on devrait être en train de profiter de notre liberté. Au lieu de ça, on passe notre temps à nous battre…Je pense que tout le monde mérite de savoir la vérité et de faire un choix. Voulez-vous une démocratie ou est-ce que vous préférez garder le pouvoir pour vous ?)_

Abby ne l'appréciait pas du tout car même si sa fille lui faisait à présent confiance, il était responsable des souffrances qu'endurait Raven. S'il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, elle serait en bien meilleur forme. Elle admirait Clarke pour sa capacité à pardonner les erreurs. Elle tenait cela de son père certainement. Depuis petite, les parents d'Abbie avaient toujours insisté sur ce qui était bon ou pas c'est pourquoi, une fois adulte, elle avait toujours tenté de prendre les bonnes décisions pour le bien de tous, plaçant au premier plan la survie de son peuple, bien avant son propre bonheur. Jamais elle ne s'était pardonnée la trahison qu'elle avait eu envers son mari mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Si la population de l'arche avait su qu'elle était en partie condamnée, cela aurait causé le chaos. La même situation était sur le point de se reproduire ici, sur Terre. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Murphy avait raison. Elle était même très étonnée qu'il puisse tenir un discours aussi altruiste. Peut-être devrait-elle faire confiance à Clarke. Après tout, elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Le trajet pour arriver à Arkadia ne durait que quelques heures, c'était assez pour prendre une décision. Pour le moment, les seuls personnes qu'ils allaient retrouver au camp étaient Raven, Monty, Jasper et Harper. Ils avaient donc décidé de les informer et de lancer les recherches aussitôt. Emori leur avait indiqué sur le chemin un poste d'échange où elle put récupérer un des drones. Il ne fonctionnait plus mais nul doute que Raven pourrait le réparer rapidement.

La Rover arriva à toute vitesse à Arkadia en klaxonnant. Jasper était resté en retrait mais les trois autres les accueillirent avec un grand sourire et une joie non dissimulée. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Raven serra fort Abby en lui demandant pardon car même s'il s'agissait d'Alie, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir poussé Abby à prendre la puce. Elle l'aimait comme sa propre mère et ressentait une joie infinie de la revoir en vie.

\- « Where is Clarke ? And Octavia ? » (Où est Clarke ? Et Octavia ?)

\- « They are fine, don't worry ! » (Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas !)

Après, s'être tous salués, Kane retourna dans le coffre et prit Jaha par le bras pour le sortir du véhicule. Un silence gêné prit place lorsqu'il s'avança au centre du camp. L'ancien commander gardait la tête baissé regardant ses poings liés. Personne n'arrivait à lire dans cette attitude s'il regrettait ou non ses décisions. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait été libéré de l'emprise d'Alie. Abby lui avait pansé sa plaie rapidement mais il avait gardé le silence sans même la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard semblait vide et perdu. Il fut conduit dans une cellule. Puis tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle de réunion. Bellamy prit la parole et annonça à tout le monde ce que Clarke leur avait expliqué quelques heures auparavant. Alors que chacun semblait prendre conscience de l'extrême gravité de cette annonce, Jasper explosa de rire. Il riait comme un fou à gorge déployée pendant que tous les autres le regardaient avec effroi. Monty s'approcha de lui pour le raisonner mais il s'en alla dans le couloir de l'arche continuant à rire. La situation lui semblait risible. Alors que quelques heures avant Raven, Monty et Harper se félicitaient de s'être débarrassés d'Alie et d'avoir détruit la City of Light, voilà qu'on apprenait que le pire était à venir. Décidément, la situation était des plus ironiques. Sa réaction inquiéta le groupe car si pour le moment, ils étaient entre eux, il faudrait certainement prendre des mesures pour protéger le groupe face à son comportement imprévisible. Tous savaient qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Maya et gardait une rancœur envers Clarke. Raven alluma ses ordinateurs afin de voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le réseau mais rien n'était plus disponible.

\- « I need Alie 2.0…I don't have access to the upload » (J'ai besoin d'Alie 2.0…je n'ai plus accès à la sauvegarde)

\- « Clarke kept it » (Clarke l'a gardée)

\- « By the way, how did she do that ? » (Au fait, comment a-t-elle fait ?)

\- « We took the blood of Ontari and made a transfusion to Clarke » (nous avons pris le sang d'Ontari et l'avons transfusé à Clarke)

\- « Waou…she's good !...Well, we need to do the same with me. I need to take the flame to connect to the nuclear system » (Ouaou…elle est forte ! …Bon, nous avons besoin de faire la même chose avec moi. J'ai besoin de prendre la flamme pour me connecter au système nucléaire)

\- « Clarke will come as soon as possible. For the moment, we want to use the drones to study the ground. Maybe we can see far what's going on. Normally they always are near a river or the sea. So we could use one to see if they are burning or not. » (Clarke viendra aussi vite que possible. Pour le moment nous voulons utiliser les drones pour étudier la surface de la terre. Peut-être qu'on peut voir plus loin ce qu'il se passe. Normalement elles sont toujours situées près de la rivière ou de la mer. Donc, on pourrait en utiliser un pour voir si elles sont en train de brûler ou pas.)

\- « Ok. I'm going to work on that » (Ok. Je vais travailler sur ça)

…

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Arkadia et que Raven travaillait à la réparation et duplication d'un drone. Entre temps, les autres habitants de l'arche étaient arrivés, escortés par quelques gardes grounders qu'Indra avait pris soin de leur laisser. La plupart était dévasté. Ils avaient du mal à se réjouir de retrouver leur camp. Ils étaient hantés par ce qu'Alie les avait forcés à faire, sans parler de ceux qui étaient déçus d'avoir quitté la City of Light. En revenant à la réalité, ils devaient à nouveau se soucier de la guerre avec les grounders. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de commandant, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Sans oublier la mort de Pike. Qui allaient être le nouveau chancelier ? Il leur faudrait à nouveau procéder à un vote, peut-être les plus proches collaborateurs de Pike risquaient d'être arrêtés eux-aussi pour crime de guerre. Ils étaient épuisés par les heures de marche à pied mais c'était l'extrême lassitude émotionnelle qu'ils ressentaient qui les rendait faibles. Chacun se réfugia dans ses quartiers afin de se reposer et de faire le point sur la situation. Kane et Abbie les avaient accueillis à l'entrée du camp en silence et en tâchant de faire bonne figure. Pour le moment, Raven n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire voler le drone assez longuement. A chaque fois, il s'était écrasé au sol au bout de 3 km de vol. Raven perdait patience, elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis le retour du groupe. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à accéder à une sauvegarde quelconque d'Alie mais ne parvenait à rien. Monty la regardait sans rien comprendre aux codes qu'elle écrivait. Il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer quoique ce soit et surtout il n'arrivait plus à suivre son rythme c'est pour cela qu'il était en parti reconnaissance avec harper et Jasper. C'était aussi pour éloigner celui-ci du groupe. Quant à Raven, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis des jours. Elle alternait entre les ordinateurs et l'atelier mécanique.

\- « Fuck ! …I can't understand this damned shit… » (Putain…Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette satanée merde !)

Son activité cérébrale continue l'empêchait de penser à la douleur qui habitait sans cesse son corps. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son corps avant la souffrance. Mais dès qu'elle arrêtait de réfléchir, cette douleur envahissait tous ses membres. Elle se tenait la tête, prête à fondre en pleurs lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme.

Les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée du camp aperçurent au loin plusieurs chevaux se rapprochant à fière allure. Ils sonnèrent l'alarme et crièrent :

\- « Grounders »

Bellamy accourut. Il regarda par une fente et reconnut aussitôt Clarke.

\- « Open the gates. It's Clarke and Octavia. » (Ouvrez la porte !)

Le groupe de Clarke s'arrêta quelques mètres devant les portes d'Arkadia. Ils étaient en train de descendre de cheval quand Bellamy se précipita dans les bras de Clarke. Il la serra fort tout en regardant Octavia qui se tendit en le voyant. Elle sentit un nœud dans le ventre et une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de déglutir normalement. Elle baissa les yeux et se concentra sur son cheval qu'elle délesta de toute charge. En se détachant de Clarke, Bellamy salua d'un signe de la tête Luna et Indra lorsqu'arriva en courant la mère de Clarke. Elles se précipitèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Abbie se défit de l'étreinte pour observer sa fille, elle lui palpait les bras et lui caressait les cheveux tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y lisait une étrange sérénité. Clarke lui sourit et lui dit :

\- « Let me introduce you Luna…the leader of floukru, she's one of the last natblida and this is Rufus» _(Laisse-moi te présenter Luna…la chef du Floukru, c'est l'une des dernières natblidas et voici Rufus)_

Après avoir quitté la Stilkru, le groupe était repassé par le village de Rufus et celui-ci avait accepté de les accompagner à Arkadia à la demande de Clarke. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui et Indra avait laissé ses six gardes pour les protéger jugeant qu'avec la présence d'une guerrière aussi forte que Luna et d'un homme clairvoyant comme Rufus parmi eux, ils pourraient se passer de ses gardes. Abby lui sourit et inclina légèrement la tête en leur disant :

\- « Welcome to our camp » (Bienvenue dans notre camp Luna)

\- « Thank you » (Merci) répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- « Where is Raven ? » (Où est Raven) demanda Clarke.

\- « She's waiting for you…Come on » (Elle t'attend…viens)

Elles eurent à peine le temps d'entrer dans la navette que Raven s'était précipitée pour rejoindre Clarke. Elle la prit dans ses bras, admirative de ce qu'elle avait accompli dans la City of Light. Clarke était heureuse de la retrouver. Malgré leurs nombreuses prises de bec, elle l'appréciait énormément. Elles partageaient bien plus que le fait d'avoir aimé le même homme. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même détermination et formaient une excellente équipe. Pendant ce temps, Luna découvrait avec stupéfaction l'intérieur de la station. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La technologie l'intriguait au plus haut point. Maintenant qu'elle savait que dans son sang coulait la création d'une skaikru, elle voulait en savoir plus sur leur culture. Les révélations de Dansha l'avaient laissée sur sa faim et lorsqu'elle entra derrière Clarke et Raven dans la salle de contrôle, elle n'en revint pas. Tous ces écrans, tous ces chiffres sur les moniteurs. Que signifiaient-ils ? Comment se faisait-il que leurs peuples avaient la même origine et pourtant semblaient si différents ? Décidément, les mystères de la vie étaient bien plus grands que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- « Clarke, I need the flame » _(Clarke, j'ai besoin de la flamme)_

\- « Dansha gave this case…There is only one shot of the serum. We can't spoil it. Are you sure you can use it ? » _(Dansha m'a donné cette mallette…Il n'y a qu'une dose de sérum. Nous ne pouvons pas la gâcher. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir l'utiliser ?)_

\- « I'm sure of nothing Clarke but I've tried everything and it doesn't work…We have to try with Alie.20 » _(Je ne suis sûre de rien Clarke mais j'ai tout essayé et ça ne fonctionne pas…Nous devons essayer avec Alie 2.0)_

\- « Ok…So let's try this » _(Ok…alors essayons ça)_

Raven saisit le sérum et le disposa dans l'injecteur. Clarke lui passa un élastique autour du bras pour faire ressortir ses veines. Elles se regardèrent comme pour se donner du courage. Raven lui fit signe de la tête lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle était prête. Elle sentit la piqure sur son bras puis la chaleur du liquide parcourir son corps. Une fois le sérum totalement injecté, Clarke défit le nœud et lui essuya le sang qui perlait sur son avant-bras. Raven se releva et plia le bras tout en appuyant le coton afin de faire coaguler la piqure plus rapidement. Elle ne se sentait guère différente et elle ignorait combien de temps il fallait attendre entre la prise du sérum et celle de la puce. Clarke lui dit qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre quelques heures avant de tester la chose. De plus, il faisait déjà nuit. Il était temps pour tout le monde de se reposer.

Tandis qu'Indra et Octavia partirent chasser, Rufus se rendit avec Clarke et Luna à l'infirmerie. Clarke lui avait demandé de les accompagner car elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle savait qu'il fallait procéder à une greffe de moelle osseuse pour qu'elle puisse remplacer son sang par le nightblood. Rufus la regardait avec admiration, il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ils n'avaient plus de moyen d'anesthésier les patients et une telle opération sans douleur n'était possible que sous hypnose. Il avait ramené avec lui ses fioles de produits coagulants et anesthésiants locaux. Lorsque Clarke exposa son plan à sa mère celle-ci secoua la tête fermement. Pour elle, les risques étaient trop importants et elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- « Mum…I know what I am doing. It's the only way to save the coalition and live together. I'm sure that Raven will find a solution with the flame. When she gets the answer, then we'll take away the flame and I will take it myself. I will have to convince the ambassadors of my credibility but I'm sure that they will accept Wanheda as their commander. When they know that we are all the same people, they will accept me. We have to try this way. » _(Maman, je sais ce que je fais. C'est le seul moyen de sauver la coalition et de vivre ensemble. Je suis sûre que Raven trouvera une solution avec la flamme. Quand elle aura la réponse, alors nous luis retirerons la flamme et je la prendrai moi-même. Je devrai convaincre les ambassadeurs de ma crédibilité mais je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront Wanheda pour commandante. Quand ils sauront que nous sommes tous issus du même peuple, ils m'accepteront. Nous devons essayer ce moyen »_

\- « But this operation is risky, you can't imagine how much. » _(Mais cette opération est risquée, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point)_

\- « I know that Mum but if the mountain men could do it, so do we…It's the only way…I've been thinking a lot and there is no other solution » (Je le sais maman mais si les hommes de la montagne ont pu le faire alors nous aussi…C'est le seul moyen…J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne vois pas d'autre solution)

Abbie soupira longuement. Elle regarda Luna qui semblait sûre elle aussi de vouloir procéder à l'opération. Puis elle se tourna vers Jackson qui lui aussi semblait l'entrevoir comme une possibilité. Elle rassembla ses esprits. Evidemment que c'était un risque énorme ! Sans matériel adéquat, sans bloc opératoire désinfecté, sans pochette de sang ni anesthésiant, c'était de la folie. Pourtant elle savait que si sa fille l'envisageait c'est qu'elle avait réfléchi à tous les risques et qu'elle était prête à les affronter afin de poursuivre l'héritage de Lexa. Elle savait que le plan qu'elle proposait tenait la route mais les variables, les imprévus n'étaient pas calculables. Et si jamais sa fille mourrait sous ses mains ? Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner !

\- « I need to think, Clarke. I will give you my answer tomorrow. Ok ? » _(J'ai besoin de réfléchir Clarke. Je te donnerai ma réponse demain, ok ?)_

Clarke acquiesça. Elle savait ce que ressentait sa mère et elle la comprenait. Elle s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Elle lui caressa la joue droite et lui dit :

\- « Don't worry Mum…I know what I'm doing… » _(Ne t'inquiète pas maman…Je sais ce que je fais)_

Puis ils laissèrent Abbie discuter avec Jackson. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe autour d'un feu qu'avait préparé Indra. Elle faisait griller l'objet de sa chasse. Luna et Clarke savaient qu'elles avaient besoin de prendre des forces pour ce qui les attendrait certainement le lendemain. Rufus quant à lui observait Raven. Elle avait les traits particulièrement tirés. Il ressentait toute sa douleur aussi bien physique que morale. Il aurait voulu l'aider car il savait que c'était une belle âme, prête à tout donner pour sauver les siens. Elle méritait de vivre pleinement sans se cantonner à une chaise de bureau parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se déplacer. Raven se sentait observée. Son premier réflexe fut l'envie de l'envoyer paitre mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard rempli de compassion qu'il lui adressait, elle eut surtout envie de pleurer. Alors elle se leva et retourna dans la salle des machines. Là, elle s'assit et commença à pleurer de rage, de lassitude et de découragement lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna en sursautant et dit à Rufus:

\- « What are you doing here ? Let me alone ! Just go ! » _(Que faites-vous ici ? Laissez-moi seule ! Partez !)_

\- « I'm sorry…I just want to help you…You know, your body is the home for your spirit. If your spirit is suffering it's difficult to cure your body… » _(Je suis désolée…Je veux juste t'aider…tu sais, ton corps est une maison pour ton esprit. Si ton esprit souffre c'est difficile de soigner ton corps…)_

\- « I don't believe in all this shit and I didn't ask anything ! » _(je ne crois pas en toute cette merde et je n'ai rien demandé)_

\- « I can see that…Let me do something please » (Je vois ça…Laisse-moi faire quelque chose s'il te plait.)

Il se plaça face à Raven et posa ses deux mains sur sa jambe. Elle ressentit une grande chaleur lui remonter le long de la cuisse et surtout la douleur qui s'atténua de manière presque miraculeuse.

\- « How do you do that ? » (comment faites-vous ça ?)

\- « Science can't explain everything Raven. How doesn't matter. The most important is that if you want, I can help you. » _(La science ne peut pas tout expliquer Raven. Le comment ne compte pas. Le plus important c'est que si tu veux, je peux t'aider.)_

Raven le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes et d'incompréhension. Elle était très sceptique mais au fond d'elle-même, ce qu'il venait de faire représentait peut-être un espoir de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle avait refusé de se faire opérer pour s'imposer cette douleur en souvenir de la mort de Finn ? Peut-être refusait-elle de s'octroyer le droit de vivre tout simplement ? Rufus la regarda longuement dans les yeux en lui parlant d'une voix douce et posée. Elle sentait tous ses muscles se relâcher. Elle était consciente de ce qu'il disait mais elle était plongée dans une sorte d'état second. Au bout de quelques minutes, il accéda à son inconscient qu'il reconditionna afin de ne plus ressentir la douleur et surtout de s'autoriser à profiter de la vie désormais. Quand elle sortit de cet état d'hypnose, son visage s'éclaira comme si elle reprenait vie. Elle sourit et toucha sa jambe n'en revenant pas de ne plus rien ressentir. Elle regarda Rufus, reconnaissante et lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le remercier. Il se contenta de sourire et d'incliner la tête, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Elle se leva et sautilla avec bonheur. Puis elle courut voir les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Rufus se retrouva alors seul, fatigué car cela lui avait pris énormément d'énergie et il lui en faudrait certainement autant pour en faire de même avec Clarke et Luna le lendemain. Il s'assit au sol en position tailleur et entra en méditation afin de recharger son énergie.

Pendant ce temps, Abbie était allée retrouver Marcus afin de discuter avec lui de l'idée de Clarke. Elle avait besoin de son point de vue. Il avait toujours trouvé les mots pour lui montrer la bonne voie à suivre. De plus, elle savait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait vécu sous l'emprise d'Alie. Elle le vit devant un miroir. Il avait l'air de sonder son for intérieur comme pour essayer de retrouver son véritable moi. Il avait un couteau dans la main droite alors elle s'inquiéta mais lorsqu'elle le vit se savonner la barbe, elle comprit alors qu'il voulait juste reprendre une apparence plus nette. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le poignet. Sans rien dire, ils se regardèrent et Marcus comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il recula afin de s'assoir sur la table qui était derrière lui. Elle prit une bassine et une serviette. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour son mari. C'est délicatement qu'elle pressa la lame du couteau contre sa peau. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et appréciait d'avoir une femme qui s'occupait de lui. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été simple mais il l'avait toujours admirée et trouvée très désirable. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui raser la barbe, elle lui essuya doucement la peau afin d'apaiser le feu du rasoir. Elle prit une paire de ciseau qui était dans un tiroir derrière et lui coupa un peu les cheveux. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir face à lui. Son attention était davantage attirée par la beauté de cette femme qu'il avait eu la chance d'embrasser il y a peu de temps. Elle était en train de lui couper une mèche lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle doucement. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux et lui prit la paire de ciseau des mains. Elle n'avait pas fini et voulut le raisonner mais elle aussi, elle le désirait. Il l'attira contre lui en lui prenant délicatement le poignet. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble mais plus rien ne compta que leurs âmes et leurs corps entrant en communion le temps d'une nuit. Abbie oublia même ce pourquoi elle était venue le trouver. Après tout, cela pouvait bien attendre une nuit de douce passion.


	13. Chapter 13

Avant de subir l'opération, Clarke alla retrouver Raven qui était méconnaissable. Elle était souriante et son visage avait retrouvé un éclat de vie qu'elle avait perdu il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Chacun avait pu dormir profondément, confiant en l'avenir ou apaisé par la douce présence de Rufus parmi eux. Luna, Indra et Octavia étaient présentes elles aussi. Elles n'auraient raté ça pour rien au monde. Clarke sortit l'étui de sa poche de pantalon et saisit la puce délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle pensa intensément à Lexa. Elle était là, quelque part et peut-être la retrouverait-elle en partie chez Raven lorsqu'elle la prendrait. Les yeux de Raven pétillaient d'impatience. Elle avait hâte d'avoir accès au savoir de Becca qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout malgré les conséquences de ses inventions.

\- « Are you ready ? » _(es-tu prête ?)_

\- « More than ever ! » _(plus que jamais !)_

Clarke se plaça derrière Raven qui pencha la tête en avant.

\- « Ascende superius »

Raven sentit sa peau se déchirer et les fils chercher une connexion à ses neurones à travers toute sa boite crânienne. Lorsque la douleur s'arrêta, elle sentit un éveil qu'elle n'avait éprouvé que lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise d'Alie. Cette fois-ci, cette sensation était encore plus puissante. Elle avait déjà un Q.I très développé mais à présent tout lui semblait évident. Elle regarda dans les yeux Clarke de manière plus profonde et intense qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête. Clarke pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était bien là. En elle. Elles se regardèrent longtemps comme cela lorsque Raven tourna la tête vers les écrans. Elle alluma les ordinateurs et rentra des chiffres que personne ne comprenait. Elle se connecta à tous les ordinateurs encore en veille sur terre. Elle eut accès à tout ce qui était encore électronique sur la surface de la terre. Elle eut même accès à l'ordinateur de bord de ce qui restait de l'arche en orbite. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle sourit et dit :

\- « By my calculation…There is no risk of radiation. Alie was only stalling time to complete the upload and delete the killswitch…God…What a bitch ! It was only a bluff ! » _(D'après mes calculs…Il n'y a pas de risque de radiation. Alie était juste en train de gagner du temps pour compléter la sauvegarde et effacer l'interrupteur…Mon dieu…Quelle pétasse ! C'était que du bluff ! )_

\- « What ? But the images that I saw ? » _(Quoi ? Mais les images que j'ai vues ?)_

\- « It wasn't true Clarke. It was only to make you change your mind or win time. There is no nuclear center burning. But, there is some station like mount weather. I'm doing a back work so I can use these informations. Waouh…You can't imagine what I can feel and know with this thing in me ! Can I keep it ? » Demanda-t-telle en riant à Clarke tout en connaissant sa réponse. _(Ce n'était pas vrai Clarke. C'était juste pour te faire changer d'avis ou gagner du temps. Il n'y a pas de centrale nucléaire en train de bruler. Mais, il y a d'autres stations comme Mount Weather. Je suis en train de faire une sauvegarde pour pouvoir utiliser ces informations plus tard….Waou…Tu peux pas imaginer ce que je ressens et ce que je sais avec cette chose en moi ! Je peux le garder ?)_

\- « It's more than just a chip Raven… » _(C'est plus qu'une puce Raven)_

\- « I know Clarke…I know everything now » _(Je sais Clarke…je sais tout maintenant)_

Clarke rougit en entendant cette phrase. Elle se demandait à quels souvenirs personnels Raven pouvait-elle avoir accès ? Elle avait hâte de récupérer la puce mais peut-être Raven pouvait la garder le temps de l'opération et de vérifier que le corps de Clarke serait bien irrigué de nightblood après cela. Tout le monde était incroyablement soulagé. C'en était donc fini de cette menace qui les angoissait depuis quelques jours. Désormais, tout était possible. Il leur fallait apprendre à vivre ensemble, se remettre de la guerre qui les avait opposés. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de commandant et que tout le monde était reconnaissant envers Clarke pour les avoir libérés de l'emprise d'Alie, il fallait en profiter pour réaffirmer la coalition. Elle s'entretint un moment avec Indra. Elle lui expliqua quel était son plan et combien elle avait besoin d'elle pour servir de lien avec les autres clans. Indra l'écoutait attentivement. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Titus étant mort, il n'y avait plus de gardien de la flamme. Tous les autres natblidas, à l'exception de Luna, étaient morts et maintenant qu'elle savait d'où venait ce sang, il lui fallait convaincre son peuple. C'était certainement la chose la plus difficile à faire mais ce n'était pas impossible. Lexa, bien qu'affaiblie politiquement les avait menés vers la paix. Peut-être qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Polis dernièrement, ils rechercheraient ce but avec plus de volonté ? Elle proposa d'aller chercher les ambassadeurs présents à Polis et d'envoyer un messager auprès de ceux qui n'y seraient pas.

\- « Be ready…In three days I'll be back with the ambassadors. » _(Soyez prêts dans trois jours je serai de retour avec les ambassadeurs)_

\- « Thank you Indra »

Indra la salua de la tête et s'en alla. Octavia la suivit. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à Arkadia, croisant son frère sans cesse, revoyant la scène de l'exécution de Lincoln. Sa place était auprès d'Indra pour le moment. Clarke rejoignit Luna à l'infirmerie. Sa mère était prête pour l'intervention. Rufus était dans un coin, il méditait encore. Bellamy attendait à la porte. Il tenait à la saluer avant l'opération. Il semblait très inquiet. Il se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés, le visage sévère. Clarke se dirigea vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

\- « Don't worry…It will be ok. I know what I'm doing » _(Ne t'inquiète pas…ça ira. Je sais ce que je fais)_

\- « I know that but Clarke…being the new commander ? Is this what you want ? » _(Je sais mais Clarke…être le nouveau commandant ? C'est ça que tu veux ?)_

\- « It's not what I want Bellamy, it's what I am. And we can't run away from who we are. I will fight for our freedom, for peace. It's the only thing I want…To stop this war and it's the only way. » _(Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Bellamy, c'est ce que je suis. Et on ne peut pas fuir ce que nous sommes. Je vais me battre pour notre liberté, pour la paix. C'est la seule chose que je veux…Arrêter cette guerre et c'est la seule façon.)_

\- « I hope you know what you are doing by bringing back grounders here »

 _(J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais en ramenant ici des grounders)_

\- « Bellamy, don't you ever learn ? You know you can trust them…They are like us, afraid but that's because they don't know us and we don't know them. » _(Bellamy, n'apprends-tu jamais ? Tu sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance…Ils sont comme nous, effrayés mais c'est parce qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas et on ne les connait pas)_

Bellamy ne semblait pas convaincu. Il n'arrivait pas à leur faire confiance, à certains oui mais pas à d'autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu. Il voulait y croire mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire des trahisons qu'il avait très mal vécues. D'abord celle de Lexa. Il avait risqué sa vie pour faire libérer leurs deux peuples et elle les avait laissés mourir. Ensuite Echo avec qui il pensait avoir noué une relation de confiance. De nombreuses personnes étaient mortes à cause de ces trahisons, comment leur faire confiance à nouveau ? Comment faisait Clarke pour pardonner aussi facilement à ceux qui la décevaient alors que lui-même s'en sentait incapable. Il quitta la pièce en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, à toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises depuis son arrivée sur terre. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Au contraire, toutes ces images de massacres le torturaient. Il n'avait jamais voulu ce qui était arrivé. Il le regrettait profondément. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire racheter. Il espérait qu'un jour sa sœur lui pardonnerait et arriverait à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. En attendant, il avait besoin de se défouler pour se vider la tête et ne pas penser à l'opération. Si jamais il arrivait malheur à Clarke, il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à faire face sans Clarke ni Octavia.

Luna et Clarke étaient allongées chacune sur le ventre sur une table d'opération. Elles tournaient la tête vers l'autre, se regardant comme pour se donner du courage. Abby et Jackson finissaient de préparer le matériel alors que Rufus était assis sur une chaise haute au milieu des deux tables. Il posait chacune de ses mains sur le dos des deux jeunes femmes puis il commença à les hypnotiser lentement. Elles commencèrent par respirer profondément, faisant le vide dans leurs pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur l'air qui pénétrait dans leurs corps et petit à petit elles entrèrent dans un sommeil profond ne sentant absolument rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elles. L'opération dura une heure et se déroula parfaitement bien. Il n'y eut aucune complication ce qui impressionna Abby. Elle demanda à Rufus de les maintenir dans cet état encore quelques heures de manière à accélérer la cicatrisation. Moins elles bougeraient et plus vite ça irait. Elle se lava les mains puis le visage. Ensuite elle le remercia du fond du cœur. Elle lui demanda s'il accepterait de la former à cette pratique qu'elle trouvait absolument miraculeuse. Il accepta avec plaisir. Après tout, il ne demandait que ça, enseigner et apprendre. Abby venait vérifier toutes les demi-heures les fonctions vitales des deux jeunes femmes. Rufus était assis en tailleur, méditant. Elle s'installa quelques instants près de Clarke. Elle l'admirait. Sa fille était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle en était tellement fière. Elle profita de son sommeil pour lui caresser les cheveux étant donné que sa fille ne se laissait plus câliner comme avant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait pris dix ans d'un coup et ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de la voir ainsi, calme et posée. C'est en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle aperçut le tatouage qu'elle s'était fait sur la nuque. Au début, elle fut choquée car elle n'avait jamais compris cette pratique ni aucune d'ailleurs qui consistait à se mutiler le corps pour des raisons esthétiques. Puis lorsqu'elle lut les lettres, elle comprit. Elle comprit réellement la nature du lien qui unissait Clarke à Lexa. Ce symbole de l'infini à jamais gravé dans sa chair montrait l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle avait pour la commandante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous ses actes étaient destinés à sauver son peuple mais qu'il s'agissait aussi certainement de perpétrer ce que Lexa avait déjà mis en branle. Elle ressentit une très grande admiration mêlée d'une grande tristesse parce qu'elle aurait aimé que sa fille ne sache jamais ce que c'était que de perdre l'amour de sa vie, surtout aussi jeune. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Rufus lui indiqua qu'il était peut-être temps de les réveiller. Cela faisait déjà huit heures que l'opération était finie. Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle avait été un succès. Tout doucement, avec une voix très délicate, Rufus les sortit toutes deux de leur profond sommeil. Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux, elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. Clarke tendit sa main vers Luna et soupira un « thank you » appuyé. C'était grâce à elle que tout cela était possible et rien ne l'y obligeait. Luna cligna des yeux et lui sourit. Elles se regardèrent ainsi tout en se tenant la main pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Abby caressa les cheveux de Clarke et lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne. Elle leur indiqua qu'elles pouvaient se retourner sur le dos maintenant si elles le souhaitaient. C'est ce qu'elles firent. Abby leur apporta de quoi se restaurer un peu et elles se reposèrent toute la nuit. Le jour suivant, elles restèrent encore alitées car il fallait qu'elles limitent les mouvements afin de faciliter la cicatrisation. Clarke en profita pour préparer le discours qu'elle réciterait devant les ambassadeurs. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante et qu'elle trouve les mots justes pour les encourager à maintenir son peuple uni aux leurs. Parler avec Dansha l'avait grandement aidé. C'était lui qui faisait le lien entre tous et elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse venir à ce grand rassemblement. Après tout, il était resté en retrait car il n'acceptait pas le « Blood must have blood » mais maintenant que cette loi était en passe d'être abolie, il pourrait très bien reprendre sa place au conseil. Luna qui était une grande pacifiste mais surtout qui connaissait les grounders, l'aida aussi à corriger certaines phrases. Elle l'aida à anticiper la réaction de certains clans, lui expliquant leurs antécédents. Rufus les regardait et souriait. Elles étaient liées par le sang désormais. C'était vraiment agréable de voir ces deux jeunes femmes issues de deux peuples différents mettre tout en œuvre pour enfin apporter une paix durable. Il regardait particulièrement Clarke. Toute sa vie, il avait voué un culte à son image et il n'était pas déçu. C'était une femme dévouée, douée d'une empathie rare et dont la grandeur d'âme forçait l'admiration.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Indra vint faire un compte rendu, elle expliqua qu'elle avait retrouvé tous les ambassadeurs déboussolés à Polis, ne sachant que faire sans Heda, sans Titus. Au départ ils refusèrent catégoriquement puis ils écoutèrent ses arguments et acceptèrent de se rendre à Arkadia. Ses hommes étaient en train de monter le campement pour accueillir les membres du conseil mais ils avaient aussi accepté de venir à la condition d'être accompagnés par une armée de 300 hommes au moins au cas où il s'agirait d'un coup monté des skykru. Clarke s'inquiéta alors, se rendant compte que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de les convaincre mais il le fallait. Pour Lexa. Pour l'Humanité.

Elle entra dans la grande tente qui servait de salle de conseil suivie d'Indra, Luna et Octavia. Luna l'avait préparée pour cette occasion. Elle lui avait attaché les cheveux à la façon des grounders avec de nombreuses nattes. Elle lui avait aussi peint le contour des yeux en bleu. Elle tenait à montrer qu'elle était prête à se rapprocher de leurs coutumes. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle portait une tenue grounder qui laissait apparents ses bras, montrant ainsi ses tatouages. Elle s'avança d'un pas solennel et se plaça devant toute l'assemblée entourée des trois autres femmes. Son regard balaya la salle et s'arrêta sur deux personnes en particulier : Roan avec qui elle échangea un sourire se réjouissant qu'il ait survécu et Dansha qui lui faisait la surprise d'être venu jusqu'ici pour la soutenir et s'était placé près de Rufus qui assistait lui aussi à la cérémonie.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à tous avec force et détermination :

\- « Hey Ambassadors of the coalition…Thank you for coming. We are all here to build a future. Lexa created this coalition to avoid internal conflicts and to protect the weaker people from the attacks of the others. Today, we went through so many things together. We united our strength to fight against Mount Weather, you abandoned us but we forgave you, we fought against Alie together and together we defeated her. Now it's not time to fight anymore. It's another goal that I propose you today. We missed out a big danger and now our responsability is to make Humanity reborn from its ashes. Let's unit our strength to build a new nation whose goal would'nt be to fight but to live together, a new nation who would allow our children to live in a world where violence would be excluded. Imagine a world where we would share our lands, our wealth, our knowledge for the good of Humanity. Instead of missing up our energy and killing each other, we could make of Earth a place of peace and harmony »

 _(Lexa a créé cette coalition pour éviter les conflits internes et protéger les peuples les plus faibles des attaques d'autres clans. Aujourd'hui, nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble. Nous avons unis nos forces pour lutter contre Mount Weather, vous nous avez abandonné mais nous vous avons pardonné, nous avons lutté contre Alie ensemble et ensemble nous avons vaincu. Il ne s'agit plus de se battre désormais. C'est un autre but que je vous propose aujourd'hui. Nous sommes passés à côté d'un grand péril. Notre responsabilité maintenant est de faire en sorte que l'humanité renaisse de ses cendres. Unissons notre force pour construire une nouvelle nation dont le but ne serait pas de se battre mais de vivre ensemble, une nouvelle nation qui permettrait à nos enfants de vivre dans un monde où la violence serait exclue. Imaginez un monde où nous partageons nos terres, nos richesses, notre savoir dans le bien de toute l'humanité. Au lieu de gaspiller notre énergie et nous entre tuer dans des luttes sans fin, nous pourrions faire de la Terre un lieu de paix et d'harmonie._ )

Les ambassadeurs l'avaient écoutée attentivement. Certains mots résonnaient en eux et beaucoup voulaient y croire. L'un s'avança et lui dit :

\- « What if one day one of our village is attacked by another clan. Who will protect it ? ( _Mais si un jour un de nos villages est attaqué par un autre clan ? Qui les protégera ?)_

\- « We will create a common army to protect every citizen. » ( _Nous mettrons en place une armée commune, chargée de protéger chaque citoyen.)_

Un autre homme s'avança et lui dit d'un air provocateur :

\- « We only obey to Heda. The woman who stand beside you is a natblida. She's the one who should take the flame. Not a skykru. Whose people is responsible for the death of hundreds of our people ( _Nous n'obéissons qu'à Heda. La femme qui se tient près de toi est une nigthblood. C'est elle qui devrait avoir la flamme et régner. Pas une skykru. Dont le peuple est responsable de centaines de morts.)_

\- « I offer you a peace treaty where everyone would forget and forgive the past errors. It's about building a future not rethinking the past. » ( _Je vous propose un traité de paix où chacun oublierait et se pardonnerait les erreurs passés. Il s'agit de construire un futur, pas de ressasser le passé.)_

Luna s'avança d'un pas et pour appuyer les dires de Clarke et répondre au dernier ambassadeur qui l'avait interpellée, elle dit :

\- « And I don't wanna be Heda. I reject this legacy. The only thing I desire is to live in peace. I support Clarke in her ambition. That's why I gave her my blood. » _(Je ne veux pas être Heda, je rejette cet héritage. La seule chose que je désire c'est vivre en paix. Je soutiens Clarke dans son ambition. C'est pourquoi je lui ai donné mon sang.)_

On entendit une clameur dans le groupe. Tous les ambassadeurs se regardèrent étonnés. Comment était-il possible de donner du nightblood ? Devant leur stupeur, Clarke prit un couteau et s'entailla l'avant-bras montrant la preuve qu'elle pouvait prétendre être la commandante dont ils avaient besoin. Ensuite, elle prit dans sa poche la flamme qu'elle avait récupérée dans la matinée auprès de Raven et la montra à l'assemblée qui émit à nouveau un petit cri d'étonnement. Elle se tourna et releva ses cheveux. Elle tendit la puce à Luna qui l'approcha de sa nuque et la plaça au centre du tatouage. Ensuite, elle prononça les deux mots nécessaires à l'ascension « Ascende Superius » que personne ne comprit car personne ne parlait latin à part Dansha. Encore une fois, chaque personne présente resta bouche bée devant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient en train d'assister au rituel de l'ascension en direct et n'en revenaient pas. Lorsque Clarke se retourna, elle se tint bien droite face à eux et récita le nom de tous les précédents commandants. Roan, lui aussi impressionné et admiratif, fut le premier à sortir de cette stupeur et à poser un genou à terre pour l'honorer. Tous l'imitèrent et s'inclinèrent devant leur nouveau commandant. Ce fut alors que Clarke, d'une voix claire et ferme leur dit :

\- « Rise…my friends. Now, I have the spirit of the commanders in my head. You are all witnesses. Let's change the world together and make of this day our true unity day. » _(Levez-vous mes amis. Maintenant, j'ai l'esprit des commandants dans ma tête. Vous êtes tous témoins. Changeons ce monde ensemble et faisons de ce jour notre vrai jour de l'unité.)_

\- « Long live Heda » s'exclame Roan. Tous reprennent en cœur.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et alla les saluer un par un. Elle leur serra la main en les regardant dans les yeux. Si quelques heures auparavant elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle ressentait désormais une force incroyable. C'était comme si subitement quelque chose s'était allumé en elle. Elle était en état de pleine de conscience d'elle-même, de l'univers. Tout lui semblait très clair. Elle lisait dans le regard de chacun comme dans un livre ouvert. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Dansha, il avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle s'inclina devant lui et lui dit à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Il inclina la tête puis lui dit doucement :

\- « Now you are ready Clarke…we need to talk » _(Maintenant tu es prête…nous devons parler)_

Elle lui sourit et lui proposa de se voir plus tard. Elle invita tous les ambassadeurs à se rendre dans la tente d'à côté pour manger. Indra avait tout organisé pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise et n'aient rien à reprocher à Clarke. Celle-ci lui était d'ailleurs très reconnaissante et avant qu'elle ne quitte la tente, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la remercia pour sa confiance et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Luna, Clarke et Octavia furent les dernières à quitter la tente. Toutes satisfaites du déroulement de la cérémonie. Elles ne pensaient pas que ce serait aussi facile. Seuls deux ambassadeurs avaient protesté. C'était inespéré. Octavia sourit à Luna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse. Pour la première fois, elle envisageait l'avenir avec espoir. Elle entrevoyait enfin la possibilité de vivre en paix, libre.

Le soir, tout le monde festoya. Au début, chacun restait un peu dans son coin puis les clans se mélangèrent. Clarke les regardait avec joie. Elle était satisfaite de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Elle était consciente que tout ne faisait que commencer, que ça ne serait pas toujours aussi facile mais le plus dur était fait. Elle quitta alors la pièce et s'en alla voir Dansha qui l'attendait avec Rufus dans l'infirmerie. Dansha lui dit alors qu'elle devait poursuivre son apprentissage de la méditation. La dernière fois, elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir les possibilités sans aller au bout. Maintenant qu'elle portait la puce, elle devait pouvoir accéder à des sphères bien plus lointaines. Dansha lui dit :

\- « Clarke, everything is possible. Remember it » _(Tout est possible. Souviens-toi de ça)_

Rufus et Dansha s'assirent en face d'elle, les jambes en tailleur. Ils lui prirent les deux mains et se tinrent bien droit. Elle les imita alors, respirant profondément. Elle finit par sentir l'énergie circuler entre elle et eux. Leurs deux mains étaient brulantes mais d'une extrême douceur. Comme la dernière fois, elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Très rapidement, elle fit le vide en elle. Ce fut quasi immédiat. C'est comme si l'habitude de la méditation des anciens commandants l'avait aidée à se libérer l'esprit à tel point qu'elle sentit son esprit sortir de son enveloppe corporelle. Elle visualisa leurs trois corps puis son esprit passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle voyait Luna et Octavia dans une grande discussion, Luna caressant la main d'Octavia. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle pouvait faire grâce à la méditation. Subitement elle repensa à ce que Dansha lui avait dit, qu'elle pouvait tout contrôler, le passé, le présent, le futur par la force de l'esprit alors elle ne résista pas. Elle eut une idée et se concentra pour essayer de la matérialiser. Il y avait bien un endroit où elle aimerait que son esprit aille se perdre. Elle se concentra sur ce lieu et miraculeusement, par la force de l'esprit, elle y arriva. Elle contrôla son voyage astral. Elle put la voir et lui parler. La prévenir. La sauver…

 **Voilà, c'est fini ou presque, je publierai très bientôt un OS pour raconter la suite du voyage astral de Clarke…**

 **Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui auront suivi cette première ff. C'était un vrai challenge pour moi, pas toujours facile de trouver l'inspiration au bon moment. Merci pour votre patience.**

 **J'aimerais adresser une dédicace particulière à GoyaNukka, une auteure qui m'a parlé de ce site et qui m'a inspirée et encouragée tout au long de cette petite genèse. Je ne peux que vous exhorter très VIVEMENT à lire sa ff (** Kiken raun bilaik mou kom kiken thru) **sur les jeunes années de Lexa qui m'a passionnée et bouleversée souvent. Un petit clin d'œil à un autre artiste avec lequel j'ai découvert le monde des FanArts, je vous encourage à découvrir ses dessins de Lexa ou son travail tout court, Manu Grey. Merci infiniment à vous deux, je ne sais pas où ni quand on se reverra tous les trois mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Lexa et votre amitié auront toujours une place particulière « in my head and in my heart »… « May we meet again… »** **J**


End file.
